Coscar Chronicles
by somethingbamazing
Summary: This is a Story about a boy who is sucked into crazy adventures. His job is to keep all the worlds standing which means crossovers of any kind will appear along with appearances of completely original characters. This is told from his perspective and throughout it two different ones too. Whenever the Narrators switch out the name in the title is changed.
1. Introduction of Jacob

**Introduction of Jacob**

Hello, my name is Jacob Peter Osheena I have dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes that contrast against my orange jacket. In my youth, I went to school, to church, to home, to normality living my life as if it were to never end. One day, I was chosen to save the world in dire circumstances. Mother Nature took me and changed what made me Jacob Osheena forever. She gave me a life where I became the world's guardian angel. She made me a conquer of gods, a destruction of planets, the rising Big Bang, all by giving me coscar when no other human on the face of the planet could hold its supernatural power. I am the most awesome force in the whole human race. I give galaxies hope where none can be found. I take the impossible and fight it with every molecule in my body until it becomes a child's math problem. I am coscar. And this is my story.


	2. A Jacob Changing Experience

**Chapter****1****- A Jacob Changing Experience**

It started out on a boring day when I was 16 years of age. I woke up, got dressed, ate, brushed my teeth, and went to scouts with my family. Then I would endure serious time: a time where we needed to be serious, but some idiots would interrupt everything. We called this Scout Quorum. The room it was in was quite big. It was enough to fit a flat screen T.V. and chalkboard on the wall with multiple Scouting posters everywhere, a big table, and multiple cushioned seats around the table. Electric lights illuminated the room because it had were no windows of any sort. "Welcome." My brother, said as we united another time on a cloudy Sunday morning. My best friend sat across from me, my brother and two adults sat to the left of me, and a team of annoying characters sat to the left (remember that interrupt part?). "This Wednesday…" he continued. "We will be helping the girls with a scout activity."

This was very interesting at the time for the girls had always surprised me with their activities. I wondered what we could do to help, "With what?"

Now the interrupting part settled in. "Probably a date." Annoying human #1 smiled leaning back in his chair.

"Dude!" annoying human #2 encouraged giving #1 a high five. "I was thinking the same thing!"

"I don't know about you guys, but I think this guy…" annoying man #3 motioned to annoying man #4. "Already has them lining up at his door."

Good grief, the comedy show has started…somebody help me. I groaned in frustration.

"They've already started, man." Annoying man #4 smiled continuing the chain interruption. "I already got some restraining orders on them."

Thankfully enough, one of the adults stole the show. "Listen." He stated. "Now is the time to focus on the activity."

As we pressed onward a war of seriousness vs silliness began. Serious side would rule the kingdom until comedy side would make a joke that would revolt to a chain reaction of jokes and stories. Then the serious side would get fight back until the comedy side would rise up. And so the war battled on until the hour was over and I would walk out of the room with many battle wounds (headache!).

The sound of wandering children caught my ears and soon I dived into a hallway smothered with a small island of children they called Cub Scouts. When I got to the other side two familiar faces popped up around the corner of the hallway. A bright blonde girl in a blue dress with white flowers on it and a girl with black hair, glasses, and a purely white dress greeted me. "Jacob!" the blonde Emma greeted ecstatically giving me a hug like my very presence had brightened her day.

Her happiness cheered me up instantly since what goes around comes around. How could I not be happy now? "Hi!" I smiled letting go of the hug. "How are you?"

"Awesome!" She continued. "But we can't talk long since Anna" she motioned to the other girl. "and I are going to choir! She finally agreed to join us so that is super cool. Just came to say 'hi'." She then gave me another hug "Bye! See you later!" and then skipped over to the open door by some drinking fountains on my left.

As Anna followed Emma to the room she turned around to face me, "Oh," she said in a light happy voice with a grin. "The Smiths are having a welcome back party…you should come it'll be rad and stuff. Pretty awesome you know what I mean?" She then disappeared into the room like Emma.

I walked to the church foyer smiling to myself. I should have known the Smiths would have come back here. They had always never be able to stay in the same place for very long.

At the Foyer I met up with my brother and we drove off in our old Toyota Corolla that had paint peeling off the top of it. I found it so much fun to peel that stuff off! It gave me a warm set of satisfaction inside with warm fuzzies. My brother didn't like it when I did that and hurried me up to get into the car to have me stop by giving me the car keys so I could open my door and get in.

"How was Scouts?" he asked setting his music player up to the cassette tape while we rode off.

"It was fine…just the usual…the Smiths are having a welcome home party today so that's pretty awesome." I replied clicking my seat belt into its holder.

I was kind of jealous of the Smiths in a sense. Here they were going out and moving to all sorts of different places and different lifestyles while I was stuck living in the same place for my entire life. Man, I was ready to pack my backs and go see the world. I was a major extrovert with a mind that was so outside the box that it explored the land hundreds of miles away from it. Why would I stay here? Somewhere, somehow I was made to do something great; I didn't know what it was but oh boy, I was going to do something awesome with my life. Just a little more patience and then I could finally accomplish my dreams (okay I had to wait over a year, but I've been alive for many more so this one shouldn't be a problem, right?)

As I sat there reflecting my life a sudden voice appeared in the back of the car making me gasp and flinch at the same time. It was the very voice that started the success my dreams. "Man these seats are cramped! How to you sit in this thing?" and before I could turn around a hand grabbed my shoulder and instead sitting on a nice piece of cushion I fell onto dirty soil. In horror, I saw my brother's car be smashed by a flying blue rectangular box and then crash-land into the ground behind me. I felt bad for him trapped in the car. It should've been me alone in that wrecked car instead of my brother. A spike of curiosity rose in my bosom and I turned to face the blue box and my rescuer completely bewildered and scared by their presence.

He had broad shoulders with brown hair and a long dark blue trench coat that slightly blew in the wind. It gave him a villainous feel to him and I nearly gasped in fear. What if he wasn't there to save me but actually there to abduct me? What if this was a terrorist attack and I was randomly picked up to be his hostage!? Augh! Thoughts of terror ran laps throughout my head. They collapsed and died when the 'villain' turned around with a smile and helped me up. "Sorry for the intrusion, but the T.A.R.D.I.S was out of control. We haven't formally met. I'm Jack, Jack Harkness."

"Ummm…" I stammered shaking his hand. I was very uneasy at this sudden friendly gesture. "And I'm Jacob, Jacob Hark…I mean Osheena."

A voice rang out behind us from the blue box. "Ah, so you're the coscar. Now this is when the adventure is going to get interesting…Ha, ha!"


	3. Kelsie Questions

**Chapter 2- Kelsie Questions**

I focused my eyes closer on Sorral's training with Merlin. She is doing really well, for someone with her magic abilities, to not blow up something again. Merlin is showing her how to levitate stuff again, and why he insists that I should monitor it, I don't know. He wishes I could use magic, but because I am an android I can't.

Sorral tried to lift a chair containing Merlin off the ground. She lifted him only a few feet before she had to put him down. She pushed her long, red hair out of her face, and sighed.

"Sorral, don't stop, try again." Merlin ordered.

I didn't think he could see that her strength failing, but I could. She can't keep going. "Master?" I said.

"Yes Kelsie?"

"Her energy's failing, I really don't think she can do it again."

Sorral looked at me with a thankful expression.

"I see, you don't want her to continue, do you?" Merlin snapped. Merlin was being particularly snappy today because he had a meeting with Optimus earlier. He has nothing against the prime just Bumblebee. Once the kid crushed Merlin's potion's shed and Merlin hated him ever since.

"Not at all, Master, I just don't want to put the chair out again," I answered winking at Sorrel (She often lit things on fire).

She stuck her tongue out at me and griped her staff tighter. "I am not going to set anything on fire." She growled, but as she said this her hand thrust out at me. I had to duck to dodge the fireball coming out for my head. It hit the chart table which instantly burst into flame.

I grabbed the fire extinguisher beside me and sprayed the foam over the table. When the fire was out I turned back to Sorral and Merlin. Merlin had his head in his hands; Sorral was smiling sheepishly. "Right." I drawed.

Later Sorral and I were walking through the gardens. She was shivering so I drapped my black cloth over her. "Thanks." Sorral said.

"Don't mention it."

I could not feel the cold because the glowing stone, called quaza, in my chest kept me warm. I sat down on a stone bench and gazed into the mirror on the wall.

I had large brown eyes that were set deep into my long, thin face. My fine brown hair was straight against the side of my head. I had a very small nose which seemed to be the only place I had freckles, but I liked them.

Sorral came over to me and sat down beside me on the bench. She put her arm around me and as she waved her hand said, "You know, I think I'm really getting better at not setting things on fire."

"Yup, three chairs, two tables, and one chart; you're doing _much _better." I said sarcastically.

"Well, at least t was not the wall or my clothes again," she sneered.

At this I laughed. Those robes had been just no fun. I loved my blue jeans and red t-shirt. They were so comfy.

Sorral's dress was cool though. It was a magnificent forest green ball-gown and had a swirling light green vine growing from the bottom that came up to join a dazzling red flower at her waist. It was beautiful, but then again so was she. She had long wavy red hair and sparkling green eyes (as all magic people do. Her face was perfect in every way and she had a certain smell of (which seemed really strange) cantaloupe. She and I had grown up together so Sorral was as close a sister as I had.

"Hey Sorral?" I asked her.

"Yah?"

"Who am I?" I had asked this before, but I always got the same answer. Still I asked.

"You're an android; our master told you that." Sorral answered.

"I knew that much about myself. I wished I could remember who my parents were and all I could remember is my dad's face and his glowing eyes. Merlin had told me that my parents were very good people, but he still wouldn't tell me who they were. He said a monster had tried to kill me when I was a baby. He saved me from my parents, but also _stole _me from my family and I will never forgive him for that.

My bionic eyes focused up on a great snow covered mountain that cast its monstrous shadow over the whole valley in which Merlin's castle lay. The mountain loomed upward into the sky and seemed at the time to be staring at us. It had a certain feeling around it like something was very important to me in that mountain. "Um," I started. "Sorral what was that mountain's name again?"

Sorral shrugged.

"I think I should go there," I said hesitantly.

Sorral turned toward me sharply. "Are you crazy? Merlin won't let you!" She yelled.

"Merlin doesn't have to know. I just have a feeling like I'm supposed to go there." I answered her.

"You can't go alone; I'll come with you!"

"No, you should stay here." I protested.

Sorral jumped up and reached her hand out so her staff flew into her hand with a jolt. She banged it on the ground and a bright light appeared on the top of the staff. "You can't expect me to pass up a change to get out of this damp old place do you!?" She proclaimed to me

I stood and let my core shine. Sorral hated it when I did that. I guess it reminded her that I was not human though I looked like it.

Sorral flinched then glared at me. "Don't do that!" she yelled.

"Shh, you don't want to wake Merlin," I whispered.

"I'm ready. Let's go." She whispered back.

"I seriously doubt that. We have to pack."

"Okay. I get the food and blankets," Sorral said dully.

I could tell she was dying to get out of here, but I also knew we needed to prepare for anything. "I'll go pack some clothes," I told her. Then I thought to myself, "I'll also bring my sword and bow."

Sorral ran off somewhere, giggling with her dress billowing behind her.

I took another long look at the mountain. What secrets did it hide? Why did I feel like it was calling out to me? I knew I would have to wait for the sunrise to learn the answers.


	4. Time Lord, Teleporter, God, and Jacob

**Chapter ****3****- Time Lord, Teleporter, God, and Jacob**

I had never been so scared of hearing the word "interesting" in my life. This was strange because I was the one who had always been all about interesting. Often times I would have to convince my brother to do spontaneous interesting things like going out to have Frozen Yogurt (Mmmmm…frozen yogurt…) or asking weird questions. I should have been jumping for joy at the sound of interesting. I meant when had I ever backed down from something interesting before? Never! It's exciting! It's a big blue box that could probably teleport and do super awesome stuff that would change my life forever. It was the key to going to all the wondrous places I had always dreamed of going to. I could go to Hawaii, France, Chile, Japan, and all the most fun places on the face of the planet! Yay!

I stepped away from the box.

"Oi!" the voice shouted to me. "Don't be chicken that's boring. I though coscar were better than that!"

"Wait." I stammered. "Coscar?"

Jack grabbed me "Comon" and pulled me to the box. It was a blue Police Call Box having two windows, a poster that repeated in different ways, "Police Public Call Box", a red siren as the cherry on top, and other stuff that I couldn't really describe.

I wondered why a Police Box would appear out of nowhere. Since Police Boxes were so out of date wouldn't it be easy to spot one? Wouldn't that make it attract unwanted attention? How unoriginal.

My mind didn't let me dwell on this for long though as Jack pulled me inside. It was so busy that there was an _impossible _building inside of it. What in the world…how is that even…but it can't be. Ungh, headache time…again! Augh!

Steps led up to a desk littered with dozens of different levers, switches, buttons, and ones I couldn't even describe or knew existed. It had a giant green tube with two metal-like plates on the top and bottom of the tube. On its roof lay a beautiful set of engraved metal squares with strange designs and shapes seeming to be from different galaxies. I was guessing that each one of them represented some alien race. Handrails went around the room leading to different rooms and made the place seem absolutely endless.

"Woh…" I awed as I gathered my thoughts. "It's…it's…it's really trippy like some sort of a weird weird thingy. Yeah…weird trippy thingy." I could feel my headache getting worse.

"Hello there." A man in a bowtie greeted. He had a light brown suit jacket, a white collared shirt, two suspenders, and black pants. His eyes were brown and so was his hair that seemed a bit wavy. This man looked like a day care person who had taken up the job of entertaining boy's birthday parties and seemed to be stuck in the earlier century's style. He looked very kind, but at the same time very old. "You must be the coscar; I've heard so much about you. I'm the Doctor by the way and you are a beauty!"

He pointed a stick the shined a green light at my head (making the headache worse by the way). And then walked and talked around me, yet he was talking as if he was talking to someone else. "Yes, you are wonderful! Going inside a boy and using him to mask yourself is clever…very clever indeed, but not clever enough for me! Aha! And now…" He pointed the mechanical stick back at me as he retreated so the device was too close to my face for comfort. "Time to start your training…"

Then my headache got a headache. As the green light slammed me in the eyes I felt a screaking pain flow throughout my entire body. My chest felt like it was one fire, my heart beating a thousand times a second! Memories flooded through my head of my childhood, birth, and forgotten dreams. Everything hurt, everything pounded, and everything died! My body fell, fell down to the floor as fear erupted in my heart and I, Jacob Osheena felt as if I was dead. With all the strength I had I used my arms to hold myself up and I yelled in pain with tears flowing down my face. Nothing hurt more than that.

Once I had given into the desire to die and end the pain I felt a rise of energy. My allergies and asthma, disappeared. A rise of health flooded my systems and I had a thought that I would never be sick again. Even the very dirt on my skin and clothes wrenched itself away from me as if it was scared of the sudden power. I felt invincible.

Not only that, but I realized who these strangers were. The bow-tied man was the last Time Lord called the Doctor who traveled around in a Time Machine saving worlds. The teleporter was a man from the future who worked for Torchwood and traveled with the Doctor after a woman named Amy Pond disappeared from the Doctor's life. He had taken Jack back up to lift his spirits. I realized the presence of another man one named Thor. He was a god of Asgard and had just came with the Doctor after the Doctor had visited him on a date with a lady named River Song.

My body snapped back in place. "Woh!" I exclaimed panting. "Doctor...that really hurt. Don't ever do that again. Again!"

"You have done well my brother!" Thor boomed walking up to me so I was covered by his shadow. He was so big and muscular that if the room hadn't been illuminated by the green light then I would have been mistaken for his shadow. He had blonde hair that reached to his shoulders and a 5 o'clock shadow. He wore a strange silver chest plate and pants and boots that looked like they were made of metal along with strange metallic wristbands. They looked like the Sunsplash wristbands on steroids. How could one be comfortable with all that metal? He looked like the mixture of the Lion and Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz books and in his hand he clenched a silver hammer that looked too big to be lifted. "But you shall train young coscar. You must find Son Gohan where he will take to a world where time is not a burden. He must train you to fulfill your potential and win this war. Is that understood?"

"Gohan?" I asked astonished by his name. I had known him since I was little and I knew he wasn't some Sayain thingy. He was a human being just like everybody else. Right? "What's so special about Gohan?"

"His absences." Jack informed. "Ever noticed he's gone a lot?"

"Well, yeah," I agreed still denying his words. "But that doesn't mean anything…"

Jack smiled as if he had won the conversation. "Yeah, well does he tell you about any of those absences?"

"Well…no."

"Exactly. When he's gone he's fighting powerful foes." He said further proving his point. "Foes you don't want to mess with."

"His race is cool," the Doctor intervened using his machine. "They can turn into giant apes. Beautiful Planet by the way; we should really visit."

My past friend was an ape? "Wait…what?" Before anyone answered a humming noise started coming from the Time Machine. It sounded like it was groaning a little bit.

"Do not worry about the ape." Thor reassured. "It is only during a full moon and I have a feeling you could last in a fight."

"No, I couldn't!"

"Alright, bud." Jack said. "Here we are. Just outside those doors is where you'll find Gohan."

I bit my lip in nervousness. The coscar had helped me process everything, but I felt like we were rushing this too fast. It hadn't been long since I got in that car crash. I wanted to stop this; I wanted to not have all this worry and stress. My life was changing forever with my freedom taken away in the blink of an eye. Was I really ready for this? What if I couldn't do it? Slowly, I walked forward and opened the doors. To my surprise I ended up in the one place I didn't expect I'd ever be at.

The Doctor was right: things were going to get interesting.


	5. Things Get Jacobesting

**Chapter ****4****- Things Get Jacobesting**

"No way." I awed. It was the Smith's welcome home party and surprisingly Gohan was there.

All sorts of different colors and brands of cars were lined up on the side of the road like they were doing a conga. The new house was plain and simple painted the color of a light beige. It had two triangular-squarish eyes that popped out at you with windows and a brown mouth that made the house look like it was staring at you completely bewildered. Brushing the dirt of my suit pants from my earlier fall, I walked to the front door where I heard laughing and talking. Must have been a big crowd. I stood on a rough fabric rug reading 'welcome' and then noticed a metal table with flowers in a purple pot next to me. There were windows to the sides of the doors put they were so decorated with colors and patterns that I couldn't make out what was going on inside.

Before I went in I reflected a little on this whole experience. I had only been in the T.A.R.D.I.S. for like 30 minutes so there was no way I could have teleported here in time unless I wanted to be super early. The only sensible explanation was that it had taken me into the future. Somehow again, I was okay with that. It must have been the coscar that the Doctor had activated within me getting me to keep my cool or my thirst for adventure. Neat. However, I had to keep a watch out for my family or there might be a troubling situation between which Jacob was where. They could think I'm somewhere else, but in reality that was the future me and this was the present me.

I took my arm and knocked on the door three times. After a few seconds a lady opened the door, "Hey, Jacob I was wondering when you'd show up!" and she gave me a hug. "Oh, I've missed you." This was Mrs. Smith, a very kind lady I had known for over half of my life. She had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a blue and white stripped long sleeved shirt with blue jeans.

I could see the inside of the house from behind her shoulder now. I was on a classic white tilled floor. To the left of me was the family room with a large couch in the middle and two smaller couches at its sides. On the walls lay pictures of their family. To the right was the dining room with six wooden chairs all around a rectangular table with a picture of their family overlooking it. Behind the dining room was the kitchen where numerous types of foods was placed. A refrigerator laid behind it on the opposite wall where a stove was next to it and a sink at the right wall. Stretching to a glass slider was the hallway that extended in front with stairs going up on both sides. I couldn't see past there since there were so many people outside.

"How are you?" I asked letting go of the hug. "With the party and the moving this must be exhausting. How do you do it?"

"It is what it is." She replied jokingly. "You got to go the party over with sometime, know what I mean? My you've grown. You used to be as tall as me last time we met and now look at you. You're huge!"

"Not as huge as the actually huge people." I said tagging along with the jokes. "Have you seen Gohan by any chance?"

"Yeah, but you'd better hurry. He just left when you came in."

Quickly I ran out thanking her for the information. I had to get to Gohan and fast or else. Well, I actually didn't know what the "or else" was supposed to be but I was sure there was one. As I ran behind the cars I saw something in the sky starting to fly away. Gohan!? When did _he_ learn how to fly!? I want to fly too! "Gohan!" I yelled up to him.

"Ah!" he yelped seeing me catch him flying. He slowly flew down. "Jacob!? I…uh…"

"It's fine." I reassured him as I thanked my coscar for making me okay with all this supernatural stuff I was going through today. I was just thankful I could find him so easily. You gotta love coincidences! "I've already seen weird stuff like that today. Can you come with me I need you for something."

Gohan was a very strange person. He had lots of muscles, but I had never seen him work out before. He had black hair and brown eyes with a black vest, a white shirt, and dark orange pants.

To my relief, he chuckled. "Well, I kind of have to believe you. I wouldn't want you telling the world I can fly; you know what I mean?" We headed back to the T.A.R.D.I.S as I told him my story. His stature intimidated me as usual. I realized that we would go through a lot in the next couple months fighting crime, saving the world.

Pressure erupted in my chest and I knew, the excitement was activating my asthma and out my red emergency inhaler came. Sure the coscar helped, but it still was clearing things out. "Asthma huh?" Gohan smiled looking over at me as I used it. "Yeah, my mom thought I had that once, but then I just realized I was still getting over being absorbed." He chuckled slightly. "Wow, Buu was one tough cookie." And then laughed out loud. This was obviously an inside joke.

I widened my eyes as I took in the albuterol. "Yeah, absorbed!" The spikey haired teenager confirmed as we slid past a blue 2013 Honda truck and a white 2007 Jetta. "I'm part of a group of Z fighters who fight evil; that's why I'm never around. There's my dad Goku, my brother Goten, and my friends Krillin and Vegeta. We've fought many enemies: Majin Buu, Cell, Cooler, Shenron and so much more. Didn't you hear about any of these?"

We walked past the sidewalk and onto rich green grass. "No…" I replied taking the inhaler out of my mouth and back into my pocket. I looked back at Gohan, but I was deeply confused.

Why wouldn't I have known about this already? It would have been all over the media, paper, talk, and everywhere else. Seriously, Gohan should have been a star by now. How can he not be famous? I had a feeling that somehow the Doctor was up to this. Either way, both of these stories are going to become very important.

Gohan and I entered the woods the T.A.R.D.I.S had dropped me off. The trees were a crisp autumn brown with leaves flying off swarming around my feet life bees…wait…like bees!?

Suddenly, the wind picked up and before I knew what was happening I was thrown on my feet as Gohan leapt to the side, and a brutal force flew above us. "Stay still and don't move." A 17 year old girl's voice demanded and she jumped into the air spinning above my head with her high heels landing in front of me. "Run." She told me. "Get to the Kame's Lookout and get out of here. Now!" The brunette hurled herself into the sky. The brown slightly curled hair flew into the air colliding with a man: Dallin. The two spun around crashing into a tree and the branch broke resulting in the girl toppling on top of Dallin in the grass. Before I could get a good look at her, Gohan pulled me up and flew into the distance.

He lifted me hundreds of miles above the ground in an instant. Trees became like sticks, the houses became like cubes, and the neighborhood like a giant square. I was above it all, not like in an airplane, but like the airplane was carrying me in its massive arms. "Holy mackerel!" I cried. "Wha?…yaaaaah!"

"Sorry, to cancel my appointment, but you need to leave."

Before I could speak we toppled through a white cloud that kind of looked like a duck with no neck. The cloud's humidity swallowed me whole as our bodies flew through the cloud. As we came out of it, I saw an upside-down hemisphere floating in the air with…a castle on it? What? "Gohan!" I looked up at the Orange Star High-schooled student. "We have to go back! We have to get to the T.A.R.D.I.S!"

Without glancing over at me, Gohan informed, "He knows about that now. Kame's lookout is the next place that we'll go for."

"Ungh!" I gasped while my pilot tightened his grip on me like I was a teddy bear in his arms. "Please…" I squirmed. "Loosen up."

"Huh." He replied finally looking down at me. "Oh, sorry." His muscles relaxed as he slowed down. "I get a little tense when these things happen…" Laughing he commented. "At least I'm not going Super Sayain on you!"

A Super Sayain? Is that even human or is it some type of alien? When did Gohan become a Super Alien thingy? I know an alien? Umm…huh…wha…yay! The day just got weirder and weirder, but because of the coscar I was slightly okay with that. Maybe that's the weirdest thing of all. I decided to save the question of the Super Sayain until later when he showed me in some crazy fight I was sure will happen later.

"Is this it?" I asked as we landed on the white hemisphere and Gohan let me go.

"Yeah, Mr. Popo!" Gohan called out to the yellow-golden building. A short fat man with skin as black as the space between the stars came out. He had a flowery-multicolored vest that stretched down to his white pants, a small turban-like white towel on his head, and elvish brown shoes protected his feet (or did he have feet?). Whenever he opened his mouth only one tooth laid inside it on the top left from the middle gum. We walked towards each other with a row of flowers and trees on both sides of us in a symmetrical balance.

"Hello Gohan." Mr. Popo greeted and I flinched with the sudden friendliness of a man who looked scary. "I see you brought a friend."

"This is Jacob." Introduced Gohan in a serious manner obviously in that fighting mode he was in a couple of minutes ago. I started to wonder if he got that way a lot. "He's the coscar Dende foretold about."

"Ah, yes. Please, come this way." Mr. Popo turned around following us so we entered the building together where one of my greatest villains lay ahead: stairs. We nearly had to walk up all of them, but Mr. Popo let us into a shortcut which took us to a blank white hallway. There lay nothing, but a purple door on the wall that seemed to glow like some massive iPhone on it's lowest brightness setting. A green man in a blue robe stood on its sidelines and I assumed he must have been Dende. His legs were covered in purple pants and his torso wore a white shirt with a strange symbol on its front like a Chinese one. He obviously was alien too like Gohan, the Doctor, and probably that Mr. Popo dude because of that green skin and those antennas.

"Hey." The antennaed alien said looking over at me. "You must be coscar."

I looked over at Dende illuminated by the bright white on the walls. "So I've been called in the last hour..."

I was starting to get weirded out by all this. Flying palace? Four aliens in one day? I'm a coscar thingy? What even is this place at all? I fell to the ground breathing heavily from all these new gained changes with my headache somewhat returned, my eyes were burning, my body still aced from the sonic screwdriver, and my chest was still relaxing from Gohan's squeeze.

"Jacob!" Gohan panicked grabbing onto me as I fell. "Are you alright?"

"No." I heavily breathed. "Aliens…flying palace...time travel….ungh!" I fell completely in my holders arms. I couldn't take this…I couldn't bear it…this was all too much. I couldn't be some giant hero, I couldn't be seeing the impossible, I couldn't, I couldn't. I was in blurred vision zone with my body drained like some gummy worm that had been left to soak in water for days. All I could see was the reflection of the light on the walls that had somehow dominated the view of the aliens and the purple door. It made me think of a silly saying from my favorite comic, "Head towards the light". That light was the last thing I saw at that time.


	6. Hyperbolic Jacob Chamber

**Chapter ****5****- Hyperbolic Jacob Chamber**

I woke up in a white room that nearly blinded my eyes to the sound of Gohan yelling miscellaneous noises. After a minute my eyes finally adjusted to the light. I was on a giant king sized bed with purple sheets and big plush pillows at my head. To the left of me was a giant refrigerator: one that would have rich people cry with its size and quality. To the right of me was a classic clean kitchen with its usual brown rectangular table for around two and a stove, oven, and sink behind it as if they were watching the table. Between the bed and kitchen lay the entrance where outside view I knew not what, except for Gohan. Slowly crawling out of bed, I could feel my senses tingle with life, but my brain still acing with the new information.

I stepped out into the light where Gohan was somehow shooting white of the purest kind out of his hands. The whiteness of the room seemed unlimited and maybe (it wouldn't surprise me) forever. Note to self: don't wander off.

How did I get here in the first place anyway? Gohan and those two other weird guys must have taken me here when I was unconscious or asleep. That's it: I'm going back to bed; maybe that's how I get out of this place.

As I turned my back the Sayain person called out to me, "Hey, Jacob! Want to train?"

Okay, I'm definitely sleeping now, no doubt about that. Training the way I heard that guy training is not my style. How was I supposed to blast white rays out of my hands anyway? It's unheard of!

This completely clarifies my dreaming theory anyway. I must have fallen asleep in Priest's Quorum and in any moment now, I'll wake up back in that chair. I walked over to the bed resting on its soft surface and closed my eyes expecting to find myself opening them to the feel of a hard wooden surface. Vaguely, I could feel the coldness a new room and company all about me.

I sat-up to the usual Quorum as if nothing had ever happened. I could hear our teacher giving his lesson (A story of getting your Eagle Rank) as annoying human's #1, #2, #3, and #4 made their stupid interrupting jokes. I smiled, for finally I was at peace with myself; no coscar, no flying, no time machines, no training, and certainly no prophecy about mwah (me). It was a strange dream that I was going to forget.

However, it seemed so real…as a matter of fact even realer that this reality. Wait, which is real again? I could hear Gohan's voice and the teacher's voice all at the same time. Then in a sound of thunder, he yelled in Gohan's voice, "Jacob, wake up!"

"Ah!" I yelled on the purple blankets throwing my head in the air and snapping back into reality. The other teen was staring at me in an orange fighting outfit with a blue robe around the waist and a Chinese like symbol on his shirt.

"You need to train?" he repeated pulling out his hand to grab mine and swung me out of bed and on my feet.

I stared into his brown eyes, "I need to what?"

"Train…so you can battle Dallin."

Yawning I closed my eyes. "I'm going back to bed."

The black haired trainer laughed, "Jacob…come on!" he picked me up, hoisted me on his shoulder, and walked outside to the white space. "It'll be fun! The last person I trained was Videl, and that was awesome!"

I looked up from the shoulders beholding the building: it had two tiled steps leading up to it as three rounded-like rooms of purple, then yellow with a clock on top, and then purple again. On both sides of it were two giant yellow hourglasses with green sand flowing down from its top with obviously one turned around recently and the other needed to be turned around. Finally next to each hourglass contained a tall yellow lamppost. I questioned why there needed to be light there when it seemed to be always lite in this white eternity.

Before I could get a better view, my carrier tossed my on the ground like again if I was a teddy bear. "All right." He said excited like he was in some amusement park. "Since Videl didn't know about energy blasts I'm going to assume you don't know about that either."

I shook my head. "Is it like my coscar powers?" I asked.

"No, no." my trainer explained. "To make it you need energy. It's basically hidden energy living inside of you and all you have to do is find it."

So what he was saying is all people have the potential to have it. Then why don't we see people randomly flying around? They must have already known about it by now. Ah, whatever. People are dumb; I get it.

"Here," he sat down in front of me. "I'll show you up close, that way you can watch me better." He moved his hands together so they were only a few inches apart. "The first thing you have to do is make yourself completely calm. Then you listen; listen to the center of your body until you start to feel a pull…then…" a humming noise came out of nowhere as a yellow light formed itself in between his hands and I eagerly looked as the ball became bigger. I would be able to do that too? "You just bring it out." It glowed like some sort of candle. How was this even possible? "Cool isn't it?" I kept looking at it. I wasn't sure if I were to be afraid and bolt for my life, or I should look and soak it all it.

Instead I just starred at it seemingly paralyzed in its light.

After about a minute, Gohan got up with the candle-like energy probably wonder what I was doing "Ummm, Jacob?" and the light went out. Placing his hands on his hips with a grin on his face he suggested, "Hey, how about you try?"

I looked up at him, and remembering his previous pose my hands too went near my chest only a few inches apart. "Remember," he instructed. "From the center."

I made sure my fingers stayed in place, but I didn't know what exactly I was going to feel when this mysterious energy came out. I felt, I concentrated, I failed, then repeated steps one through three. I could do this, right? "Hey," Gohan reminded me. "You got to relax yourself or you're never going to make that energy if you're all tensed up like that, Jacob. Maybe if we got something to eat that would help." We got up and went to that giant refrigerator to get something to eat.

It had everything…frozen that is. Frozen hot dogs, frozen chocolate, frozen bread. It was like staring at the pyramid triangle even with its form. On the bottom it had whole grains with legumes and soy, above that there was fruits and vegetables, then dairy, meats, eggs, vegetable oils, nuts, and seeds on the next bench, and on the tippy-top was all the sweets. A level that would motivate me to fly faster. I grabbed a frozen pizza because my brother and I had had one of these whenever my parents would go on a date night. In a sense, it reminded me of home. I put it on the white counter undoing the cardboard on top of the actual pizza and then slide one out and stuffed it in the oven (it had cardboard on its bottom) up to 425 degrees. Since there was no timer I decided to just check on it every once in a while.

"So…" I asked Gohan leaning against the oven. "What is this place?"

"Huh?" Gohan muffled turning around. To my unbelief he already was eating with his mouth and hands stuffed full with food like it was the end of the world. He looked at me and then swallowed that giant mass of food. How could someone eat so much so fast? "Well, this is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. We took you here while you were unconscious because Mr. Popo thought it would be easier to get you in here if you couldn't resist."

"Couldn't resist?" I questioned with a fake smile. "Why would I? It's not like my entire freedom has already been taken away and I'm trying to hide all the emotional stress underneath."

"Exactly!" Gohan encouraged oblivious to my sarcasm. "That's what I thought too! But Dende told me to do this now because you might hate the fact you were going to be spending a year in even though it'll be actually one day! I guess we'll learn a lot about each other!"

"Yay…" I continued slightly palm-facing. "Great…that's just great. You know what how about you just go off and eat and I'll just wait here!"

"Okay." He responded with his mouth full. "Tell me when you can start training again!"

"Gohan! Come-on, work with me here! I need comfort!" I frustratingly demanded. "Please just help me…"

"Oh," Gohan walked over to me and shoved the rest of his food in his mouth then somehow swallowed it again. "Listen Jacob…" he started. "This is hard isn't it? I mean, taking this all in being a…"

"Coscar?" I interrupted. "Not really. I think it's harder to deal with the responsibility. I would never do what I'm doing right now before I found out and still wouldn't. Everything is going too fast for me. Boom: I am in a space ship. Boom: I am a coscar. Boom, boom, boom, boom and it's all too fast. I just wish there was something to calm me down…make it better…easier."

"I wish I could help. But I don't know how to help you. Why don't we stop training until you can get your senses together okay?"

"Yeah." I agreed. "Hey!" I called to him as he walked away back to the fridge. "Thank you." My life in this hyperbolic time chamber was going to be much easier now without all the stress.


	7. Jacobify

**Chapter ****6****- Jacobify**

Going to sleep that night was the hardest. My mind was soaring of a totally new future trying to comprehend the adventures I was about to go on. I thought about my family, my friends, my pets, my school, my church, and anything related to my normal life.

That girl was strange; I remembered seeing fire in her eyes like that fight consumed her entire flesh. This girl knew about me and I didn't even know about her. Was she good or was she bad? If she knew me then did she even know my family? Are they safe now that my powers are being battled?

I woke up to the sound of Gohan yelling. Slowly I got out of bed and had some a bagel followed by a casual teeth brushing and bath (because apparently they don't have showers here). Then I settled in and by "settled in" I meant Jacobify the place. Jacobify: the act of making things look more like a place Jacob Osheena would live in. Trouble was there was no way I could do it. No pictures, no old drawings, no colors, nothing. There is no way to Jacobify the UnJacobifyable. Chilling around I found a piece of paper and pencil in cupboard of the counter and sat at the table to draw a picture of my family. Even if I didn't have a picture of them I could still draw them. I decided from that moment one to draw one person I knew at least once a week to remember them.

As I drew, I realized how peaceful this place really was. It was quite, pretty, separated from all the troubles of the world, and carefree. It made me feel at an inner peace even though the fate of the world rested upon my shoulders. It was so calm that sometimes I would subconsciously stop drawing and listen to the melody of the silence. There was no homework deadlines, no activities to plan for, no scout activities to attend, and no church worries; just me and my picture.

I remembered Gohan's lessons from the other day and decided I would give it a try since I was finally relaxed. I readied my hand in the proper position as he had done. "Hidden energy inside you…," He had said. "From the center… you have to do is make yourself completely calm. Then you listen; listen to the center of your body until you start to feel a pull." I not only heard the note of the silence, but also the note of myself tugging its way to leave. It was like an iPod playing under a pillow that could rock a party, but needed to be taken out from under the pillow and into the world. I guided it throughout my chests and arms until I felt it dancing through my fingers. Then awesomely enough I saw my own energy ball floating in-between my hands. It even had it buzzing high-pitch effect like Gohan's. "Woh…" I awed and I let it nearly fizzle out, then power up, and down again then repeat until "Ah!" it flew out my hand, out the house (if you would call it a house), and surprisingly hit Gohan.

"Hey!" Gohan replied turning around to look at me laughing. "You got it."

"Yup!" I laughed hopping out of the chair. It was actually quite easy getting it done so I made another and threw it on Gohan, but deflected it of course.

"Jacob!" he called to me as I ran to him. "Feel the energy from your stomach and slowly bring it out; relax your muscles."

"All right!" I called. Then I summoned the energy from the ball back inside me and into my chest where I targeted it to my stomach and then, out it went. Exactly like Gohan had instructed. "Augh!" My body lifted off into the air and stumbled over him. Too scared to fall onto the ground, I remained aimlessly spiraling around the time chamber like a lunatic.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed as I waved around in the atmosphere. "Try to balance yourself or you'll never be able to get it. Push the energy to the parts of your body that are unbalanced…like this." He flew up to me and grabbed the unbalanced parts of me and evened them out so I was in the proper flying formation. ("Woh, easy there." He said.) After a few close falls and some fails I got the proper posture and my flying was much smoother. "All right!" Gohan enthused as drifted around the white chamber. "You're doing great!"

"Thank you." I laughed. "I really got the hang of this! Maybe I'll get the hang of that coscar thing too."

"Hey, yeah!" he cheered on. "You need to work on that."

"I have to start now?" I inquired.

"Oh yeah…" Gohan chuckled scratching the back of his head. "I forgot you need time to settle down into all this… but-"

"Thanks." I interrupted floating back to the ground. It was nice feeling the ground once again, but it was strange knowing that I could fly at all. Yay, I could say I could fly; now I don't need that driver's license after all unless I needed a flying license. Then I'd be in trouble. "See you later!" I continued walking away. "I'm going to finish that picture."

"Wah…" Gohan shuddered at my sudden departure. "Umm…but…but…"

"I should probably fix Daisy's head; I didn't draw it well enough."

"Ungh." Gohan moaned in disbelief and then crashed to the ground head first, but in an instant zipped up in the air like nothing happened. "You mean you don't even want to learn how to use your coscar to change something's chemistry!?"

"Chemistry!?" I yelped enthusing me greatly. What in the world are this coscar's capabilities anyway? But why, and how? I could fly, shoot energy, convince people to do anything, and change chemistry? What new abilities else could I possess? "Wow!" I marveled. "Chemistry? Awesome!"

"Yeah!" Gohan laughed as I walked back to him. "Since my mom put me in school I was assigned textbooks all about this stuff and even one about Coscar!" He sat down crisscross applesauce style where I joined him. He taught me a brief summary about the different elements and about chemical bonds to make new ones along with how materials make and grow into everyday items of use.

According to Gohan, at the start of the world the Big Bang happened causing an explosion that burst throughout all space. Desperate never to have an explosion so massive to whip out the new world, Mother Nature grew a defense system. A single dot into every molecule she produced held the power to change the molecule into something different in case if it ever were to start making another Big Bang again. However the coscar was not enough to stop them. She created a single group of coscar that would endlessly travel around to the humans with the most influence in their voice to influence her molecules to change in case it every started silently growing back that power. By the time they got to the next person, they were old and weak so they bonded themselves together. The person would then start using the coscar. As it got stronger and stronger through the speech they would multiply to become as populous and renew their strength.

Sensing an unstable molecule, the coscar then traveled to Dallin to take it out as soon as possible feeling the great speech in his words. Dallin did not have plans to do this and decided to use the power to change molecules into the Big Bang himself. He would destroy this world and use his powers to change the new world into his own to be like a god. Mother Nature had planned for this too though. When the world was created a girl made from the earth set out on stopping the evil. The coscar fled him and traveled to me so I could stop him for once and for all. As Mother Nature grieved for the desire to find a replacement, the Doctor heard her cries through time and used his T.A.R.D.I.S to find me. They then directed the energy to me and founded a small army to defend me fearing Dallin would find out about my existence and kill me.

Thankfully enough, the change didn't have to involve chemistry, but rather feeling. I had to be in a sense one with the element in order to activate the dot Mother Earth had made. If perchance I had to change a brick I would need to feel its weight; the ground it was lying on, and how warm/cold it was. My body would need to convince itself that it was a brick to get it to work. This process in total would give me a dramatic feel of what my soul was versus my human body. However the one thing I could not change is my personal body. If I did the coscar would get confused and my ability to use them would dramatically decrease.

"The handy thing about it is…" Gohan continued. "The reason why you can get people to do anything is because Mother Nature was worried that people wouldn't let the coscar carrier to the unstable molecules. Take for instance if you don't have enough money to fly to the place it is. The coscar's ability reaches wherever somebody else can hear you…"

My knowledge about this coscar increased with every word he said. The coscar could use its radiation as a physic link to another human's brain and whenever it felt even a smudge for them the coscar would activate and change the person's emotions and DNA to let me go. Since Mother Nature made all life she made sure the human mind was the easiest to penetrate. Gohan on the other hand would be harder to influence because he is an alien and therefore not human. The only person who couldn't be effected is that that girl. Her mind is stuck in the same DNA and RNA throughout her life. "So…" Gohan stood up smiling and reached his hand down to take mine. "Let's train."


	8. Jacob vs The Training

**Chapter ****7****- Jacob vs. the Training **

The following months were hustle and bustle. I had never been so busy in my life in such a small place. As Gohan and I's friendship grew I got to hear a lot of his diverse and interesting stories. He told me that when he was a very little boy he went to a Planet call Namek where he met Dende. I found out about his experience as chocolate and when his dad went with him in this very chamber for a year. He even explained being a Sayain!

The coscar training was more fun than I thought it would be. Believing I was something else was a lot of work though and the first time I did it was by far the hardest. I sat there just staring at a cup trying to turn it into a brick for countless hours. Eventually it got too late to keep working and we went to bed. I couldn't sleep that night though for I stayed up with my mind trapped thinking about the future. I thought about what Gohan had taught me that day, the history of the coscar and how to use it.

One last time I tried it, but this time into something any cup would want to be: a diamond one. Since that day had been the craziest one ever, I wouldn't be surprised if I could be a cup. Emptiness enveloped me like the positive and negative sides of my body had an argument and partially split into a two so there was a hole in the body. The positive side worked to keep the connection with the negative side strong and filled the weak holes to strengthen them. The negative side reused to completely come together with positive and left the hole in the middle. As I felt the conflict between the two I noticed I was the positive side and I yearned to strengthen it. The desire burned within me and I released an energy that flew throughout the cup. Slowly, I felt the soft warmth of a bed underneath me and my head resting on the purple pillow like my soul was going back to my body. I opened my eyes. My hands used the mattress to pull myself up to be able to peer onto the kitchen counter where to my satisfaction a new diamond cup rested.

My coscar let me Jacobify the place with frames of my family, friends, pets, pictures and more. It didn't take long before I called this place home. The main trouble I had was the physical training. Sure, it was easy for Gohan, but that's because his Sayain heritage makes him a natural fighter. Sadly, he used the technique that apparently his own trainer had used with him: getting attacked. For the next couple of months, I had to learn how to use my coscar to lull Gohan to sleep so I could sleep, but trained myself to wake up to the slightest sound. Soon, I learned how to hide better, coscar better, hide better, fight better, and use my Ki energy better (white balls of energy). I learned how to hide by changing the molecules of my clothes to disguise myself with my surroundings. I would use some of the techniques from video games I had played in the past properly used them. This greatly improved my fighting skills and completely surprised Gohan. Not only did this work my fighting out, but it also worked my body out which was quite strange for me.

The place wasn't always white gloriness either. It would completely change from gravity to fire to icy. It required me to pull out all my tricks. When fire would come I'd hide myself in my clothes and turn them into aluminum, radiate Ki energy from my body to blast it away, use the coscar to turn the fire to snow, or run away to the house where it was safe. Gravity was the worst. It would increase more and that I would have to endure. Lastly, it could also get very very cold. For that I would have to use the same tactics I would use for the fire, but instead of turning my clothes to aluminum I would change into snow clothes or use the coscar to turn the blizzard-like coldness into confetti which I burned the next day.

After all these countless months past, Gohan woke me up with an ecstatic smile on his face. "Jacob, wake up!"

I raised my eyes still wrapped in the warm blanket, "Go away…you know I'm not a morning person." And I closed my eyes once again to fade away into dreamland.

However my companion was persistent, "Come on, it's the day you've been waiting for: you get to leave."

Missing my social life greatly and wanting to see my family once more, my eyes jetted open and my whole body jumped out of bed. "We do!?" My eyes beamed with excitement as the biggest smile wrote itself on my face. "Seriously!?"

"Of course!" he cheered slipping on his black shirt. "Time to get out!" He looked around the room at the Jacobified section of the room. "You'd better get rid of this stuff though…"

I nodded and grudgingly turned the items into water remembering all the memories I had with these. I could not take anything back with me though. Then I changed my hair to its old short self (it had grown quite long) and my clothes to my typical black t-shirt with a smiley face on it, blue jeans, and orange jacket. "Alright." I smiled. "Let's go." We walked to the center of the room and then into back into the room where a similar chamber as seen in the palace lay.

"Here we go!" the Sayain said and in a flash we disappeared from the scene reappearing in the old room.

An overwhelming sense of joy flooded me when I opened the door into the real sunlight. I could now be back with my family, environment, my Jacobified room, my home, my life. The gang I had met was there before my eyes: Mr. Popo, the Doctor, the girl, Jack, Thor, and Dende all awaited us with the T.A.R.D.I.S parked between two trees. "Ah!" the bowtied Doctor said getting up walking towards me. "You're finally here; took you long enough."

"Good to have you back." Mr. Popo welcomed.

"Yeah." I smiled waving to the others. "Hello! I'd like to go home now please."

"Actually, not just yet." The same Doctor replied as I went to the time machine. "You can't because we have to do very important things."

What? That was ridiculous! I had spent an entire year training completely isolated for my life and he expects me to throw it away again? Fat chance! "No." I demanded grabbing the door handle. "I am going home and I can fly there so there's no use holding me back…I would just like to go back in time to the Hospital. My brother got in a serious accident and I'm going to see him."

"Well that will just have to wait." That Doctor persisted. "You have to stop Dallin."

Gohan decided to help me out. "Listen. He has been in there for a long time."

"But..but…Dallin."

The others walked up to me. "Listen," the girl cheerfully said. "Getting him back to a familiar environment will be the best thing we can do for him. Trust me I've been held in some stupid cell-like place and a break into social life is _amazing_. Ungh, next time I see Sorral I swear I'll clobber her. Fun is your homework assignment alright? I'm Rylie by the way. Earth's daughter, hello!"

"Thank you!" I smiled glad I could finally get my way without using my coscar to do it. "Can I please go home now? I've been away for a year. A _year_!"

"Oh fine…" he replied opening the door and walking in with me Jack, Thor, and Rylie.

"See you around!" Gohan called to me.

"Okay! Bye!" I called back shutting the door. Gohan away at last! I could finally hang out with people besides a clueless brainiac! Thank goodness!

The Doctor then went around the control panel flipping over switches, pulling levers, and pushing buttons. "See that?" Rylie pointed at him leaning on the hand rail. "I call that the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo dance. He flips the switches and pushes the buttons at Bibbidi and Bobbidi and then pulls the lever at Boo. Several times I've sung it while he does it."

"Seriously!?" I snickered while I leaned on the rail with her. It was amusing that she would even think that. I mean I saw her last year kicking Dallin's butt so I instantly assumed she was a force not to be messed with. But this…this was extremely different. She not only stood up for me back at Kame's Lookout, but now she's hilariously random. Awesome!

"Yeah!" She enthused. "He hates it when I actually sing it. It's pretty funny. So…how are you feeling now that your 17 yet you still are 16 to everyone else?"

I actually hadn't thought of that. I thought since it had technically only been a day I would have only aged one day, but since I had actually been in there for a year I would have aged a year too. If my hair could grow in there than that would mean my body would age too. "It's weird. I never thought of it that way. That's cool."

"Most people do." She giggled. "Now off you pop!" and she hopped up from the rails. "Here you are! Home at last! I'll talk to you next time something amazing happens! I can't wait to you in action!"

I starred at the house in awe since it had been an entire year since Iast saw it. It had its typical brown tilled theme on the roof to help prevent rain from getting inside the house. A row of blocks of graphite led too the porch that was stone tiled with different shapes and sizes with the small pillars next to them. Grabbing to the house walls was a needed to be painted wallpaper that would read and repeat Tyvek Industries. I couldn't help, but cry at the sight of the home. I had been away for so long and it filled memories of so much love and joy. (And awesomeness!)

"Go my brother," Thor seemed to boom. "For destiny awaits you!"

I took a step out of the T.A.R.D.I.S and crept up the porch. A sound that seemed to come from the start of a washing machine came from behind me. Turning around I saw that spaceship vanishing off like it was never there at all. Then I went to the front door and opened it.


	9. The Mountain, Kelsie, Is Not Nice

**Chapter 8- The Mountain, Kelsie, Is Not Nice**

I rolled over in my sleeping bag too drained of power to move. I dreamed about my dad again, I often did that, but this time I also saw a monster. It had no face, just a blank pale head connected to a very long thin torso. The ting did have good taste in clothing though: it was a very nice tux.

Just before my dream faded, I thought I had seen a snaky black tentacle slithering toward me. In the background, I heard a man bark some words, but I couldn't make it out.

Sorral shook me hard, I couldn't move. "Kelsie, please get up!" Sorral shouted at me.

I could hear her just fine but my core's energy was gone. I could not move.

"Sorral?" I choked.

"What?"

"My charger is by the horses, get it quickly." I ordered her.

"Right!" she shouted again. She ran to our horses, which snorted and pawed the ground. She drove past them and dove my backpack. In a moment she came back carrying my small silver box.

My Charger had an enormous amount of power and a long blue cable. Sorral laid the charger beside me, then looked at me in horror. "What do I do, how does this work?" She hollered.

I strained myself, with extreme effort, to lift my arm and bend it to touch my body just below my ribs: my skin split open as a small round hole emerged. I looked into Sorral's bewildered eyes, and then tried to grab the cable. Sorral caught on and picked up the cable then locked it in the hole.

Automatically a flood of energy washed in to my core like a river of ice. _My _core was what kept me alive, without it I would simply die or become a mindless drone. _My_ core gives me a personality and a conscious. It also gives the power to lift things for beyond normal capacity, jump higher than two story buildings, and run faster than a horse. Sometimes though it runs out of energy and I have to recharge.

Sorral and I had been on the road fir a whole day. I had forgotten how low I was and it nearly killed me.

"Merlin would have had a heartattack!" Sorral yelled.

"Merlin is probably having breakfast and wondering why we aren't there!" I yelled back, standing up.

I was fully charged so I unplugged the cable and put my charger back in the saddle-bag. I patted my beautiful horse, he had been with me for years since my birth. His coat was a metallic silver that gleamed the pale moonlight. His mane, tail, and feet were black as coal if not darker. He was built like a tank, with thick muscles bulging everywhere along his broad back.

"Good boy, Hercules." I said as he nuzzled the top of my head.

Sorral's horse was not as massive as Hercules, (few horses were) but she was a pretty fast thing.

"We should go," I told Sorral, "If we want to make it to the mountain before lunch."

Sorral folded her arms in stubborn protest. "Why are we going there anyway?" She snapped. We had gone over this four times already in the three hours we had been riding. I guess that just wasn't enough though.

"Well I am going because I've got a feeling that I'm supposed to go there. I also really think it might have something to do with my parents. You don't have to come if you don't want to, I told you that before." I said firmly and slowly, just to make sure she got it this time.

"Yeah, but I still don't understand how you have parents, I mean aren't androids built not born?" Sorral asked.

"To tell the truth, I'm not sure, all I know is that I had them, I lost them, and now I keep dreaming about them," I sighed.

"Sorral unfolded her arms and strode over to Beth, her chestnut horse. She bent down and picked up Beth's saddle. "Then I guess there is no turning back?"

"Nope."

"Then let's go

We rode for hours before we finally reached a doorway into the mountain, (it took forever to find that too). "I'm not sure about this and neither is Beth." Commented Sorral. Beth snorted in a restless agreement.

I was not afraid though, destiny was calling me, and I could not just back down now. I urged Hercules forward into a fast walk then vanished into pitch black darkness. The horses snorted and whined, but moved obediently. Beth's hooves clacked gracefully on the cold stone floor. While Hercules's feet sounded more like an army was evading.

I twisted in my saddle to ask Sorral if she had a light spell. She must have somehow read my mind because without a word a bright white light expelled to darkness around us.

Suddenly, to my surprise the horses began to paw the ground and snort. "What's up with them!?" yelled Sorral.

"I don't know!" I yelled back.

I guess whatever had scared them was too much for Beth because just then she reared and threw Sorral to the floor. Then she bolted for the exit (I did mention that she was fast, right?) like a rocket. Sorral hit the stone with a woosh as the air left her lungs. I somehow managed to get Hercules to calm down so that I could turn him towards Sorral.

"Sorral, are you ok?" I roared, worried that she might be hurt.

"I'm ok, Kelsie, just a little dumped." She whizzed.

"I'll say," I answered extending my hand to help her onto Hercules. She looked behind us and screamed. I instantly jerked around and my eyes widened in horrified fear. It was that monster of my nightmares in all its terrifying glory coming slowly out of the shadows towards us. This time I let out a scream as Hercules jumped and reared onto his powerful hind legs. Finally gravity got the better of him and he slammed his hooves on the floor (cracking it).

Sorral tried to climb onto my huge horse, but was too late. Hercules charged down the nearest hallway like a bulldozer. I saw a piece of paper taped to the wall as my horse gallop passed, so I quickly grabbed it in a flash. I looked back at Sorral, but couldn't see her or the pale-no-faced-man.

I soon got Hercules to stop because I had trained him well. I dismounted and caught my breath. Then I grabbed Hercules's reins, held them very tight, and ran down random hallway into total blackness.


	10. Nature Hugs Jacob

**Chapter ****9****- Nature Hugs Jacob**

The house was how it always was; a big wardrobe stood at my right, but didn't contain clothes or Narnia, but did a speaker system. When nobody was home I would blare music in the house and dance with the dogs. A giant framed mirror lay next to the wardrobe holding lots of coats on its rackets and magazines, umbrellas, and others in its bottom cabinet. A dining room table sat at the right of me clean from its last dusting. There were no walls separating the kitchen, living room, dining room, and family room because our house was currently under construction. A piano and leather chair was in the living room with a fan spinning on its ceiling. Two couches, two small glass tables, a table, two lamps, two cabinets, a fireplace, and a TV rested in the family room. The kitchen had a peninsula counter that went along the walls littered with various item and it stopped at the sink and oven. Then a refrigerator was next to the oven with a combo of freezer and fridge. Finally cabinets of food and cooking accessories ran in the bottom in cabinets and ceiling. I then went into my room, closed the door, and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of my oldest brother, shaking me out of my slumber. He had a black buzz, blue eyes, and was wearing a blue stripped collared shirt, but was short and chubby like a dwarf. "Hey, Jacob." He cheerfully said. "It's time to get up and get some homework done. It's 12 P.M."

That's right: school. Back to work; back to normal life, but back to fast so I was not ready to do school. However hiding from Gohan for a couple of months taught me to never not take advantage of coscar. "Ungh…" I coscared. "I really don't want to do that…can you do it?"

Undoubtedly, it worked. "Yeah sure. Why not?" and he left the room. Suddenly I realized something: my coscar abilities worked super easily here and I could do whatever I wanted making my eyes shot open and I hoped out of bed.

"Bro wait!" I called to him and then with my coscar I told him in an excited voice, "Hop on one foot." To my utter amusement, my brother hoped on one foot. However, I was not going to be interrupted by schooling for I just got a Master's Degree in coscar so I let him leave to do my homework. I would have fallen asleep, but I was overwhelmed with the possibilities. If I played my cards right, I could finally get those characters into Smash Brothers like I had always wanted or maybe even my own TV show, but for now I wanted to chill out. I decided to stay home for the week and wait until Mark got home.

He came home later that day; apparently some 'girl' came in in a big blue box and healed him. However, he still needed to checkup once a week with his Doctor just to make sure he was okay. My mom wasn't okay with my not going to school, but I convinced her to let me stay home for the week while my brother did my homework. To celebrate mastering coscar and fighting, I decided to get a Wii U and a Baskin Robins cake.

I flew to the store to get the Wii U. Flying in the hyperbolic time chamber was much different than flying here. When I was in that, I couldn't fly far for fear that I should lose sight of the house and get lost. I could never feel the real sun on my face and got a neutral feel getting neither hot or cold (except for the weather changes of course). Flying here with the sun on my face made me feel alive and excited. It was like I was on top of the world with no problems of any size, shape, or form.

Gohan had told me though to beware of flying on Earth. If I flew too low than people would see me and cry out in surprise as I had (not really. That is just what he thinks) done when I saw Gohan fly. Not only would I have to beware of people below, but people up high on flying vehicles. He told me to take the Superhero level. It's basically a level of altitude the flying heroes use where no flying vehicle and no people on the ground can see them. Surprisingly, the person who originally came up with the idea of where the aircrafts would fly new about the heroes and planned out a way so they could both fly around safely. He didn't want Superman to crash into any planes and kill anybody.

With Gohan's knowledge of where to land in public, I zipped down behind a Buy More and went around the building to get to the front door. I would have used my coscar to force the guy to get the gaming system, but that was stealing. Rylie was supposed to meet me here and pay for it. She wanted to get to know me better since I was the one she was guarding.

The Buy More had a very bright color to it of white and green. In front of me lay two glass slider doors that opened when you approached them (which had always fascinated me. How did they do that?). Behind me was a giant parking lot filled with dozens of cars not in a conga-like formation as they had done at the Smith's. Two small trees had ground in a restricted square patch of dirt a good distance from my sides. "Alright." I said. I was excited to get that Wii U! "Here I am. Where's Rylie?"

Suddenly out of one of the trees a face grew out from its side facing me. Then a chest, arms, legs, and the whole human body grew out unlatching itself from the tree as if it was some sort of portal. I didn't know much about how Dallin got himself places so fast, but if this was the way, boy I was ready for him. I jumped back a few paces and got my fingers ready to blast some ki energy. I would have shown it, but I didn't want anyone to see just in case.

"Hi Jacob!" The figure said bounding up to me and gave me a hug. Shockingly, it was Rylie. How could she get through a tree?

She was in her normal outfit. She wore a brown leather jacket and a white shirt with a picture of the planet on it with some brown jeans that reached down to her forest green slip-on shoes. Her hair was a long brown that blew like flowers in the wind and her eyes were a grassy green. Her fingernails were a fresh dandelion yellow she smelled like nature, and her lips were a rose red. She had a perfect tan.

"Um…hi!" I replied cheerfully still stunned at that performance. "How did you get here?"

"Oh," she smiled letting go of me. "My brother and sister took me." She looked back at the tree and waved. "Thanks sis!"

"Sis?" I replied still with questions. "You can do stuff with them? But what if people see?"

"Oh, they don't." Rylie answered cheerfully. "They always let me out when nobody is looking with an excepting of coscar of course or in their branches where nobody can see me. I climb down them. It's fun."

Well that makes sense. She was made by the earth after all. Of course she would be able to communicate and work with nature. She pretty much _is_ nature just in a human form.

"Ok, what do you want to do first?"

"Well, I want to get a Wii U from Buy More." I replied turning toward the building. When three games were coming out that I was super psyched about I had to get a Wii U. They weren't out yet but when they were going to come out I wanted to be ready for them. Awesomeness!

Rylie didn't seem too excited about it though. I would say she a little bummed about the announcement. "Oh…technology…wouldn't you be more interested in vine swinging or something?"

"No. I love the games." I cheered as we walked into the building. There were aisled of different technology that were all connected by a blue carpet that rested in-between the shelves. "It's so creative and imaginative along with fun. Lots and lots of fun! I've been waiting for this!"

"Rats. I liked the camper guy." She slightly pouted.

"The camper guy?" I inquired following the rug to the gaming section. Billboards were hanging on the walls directing how to get to the system. "How many coscar have you protected exactly?"

"I've protected coscar ever since the beginning of time." She informed as I looked walked through the gaming consoles and stuff. I was trying to find the Wii U. "I'm even older than the Doctor. The first woman was my first. Mom would have made the first man the coscar, but she was a little sexist at the time. Was. She said that the first man was the rough draft and the first woman was the final draft."

"Found it!" I exclaimed holding the box up. "Awesome! Let's buy it! You have money right?"

She took it from my hands. "Of course. It's your gif-"

She got cut off by a beam of light that appeared in front of us. "What the?" I exclaimed.

The light subsided and was gone in an instant replacing itself with a teenage girl. Her eyes were brown and some sort of forehead accessory that could be put on a Christmas wreath to make it for fancy. She and freckles and some sort of green dress one would wear to a wedding or super fancy occasion. Delete that thought, it looked like some Disney princess thing. Princess and the Frog much? It had two trails of black that symmetrically went across the dress. In the middle of the overly poofy dress had a design the shape of a flower on it. She had a necklace that was actually pretty neat. In her hand she held a staff that was white with a green gem on top of it. I was probably going to get blasted with that thing.

Rylie didn't hesitate to react though, and neither did that Disney lady.

"Sorral!" Rylie gasped.

"Rylie!" Sorral yelled.

Then in a unison voice they exclaimed, "You are going down!"


	11. Jacob's Disney Princess Attack

**Chapter ****10****- Jacob's Disney Princess Attack**

"Hold up." I intervened getting between the two. "Nobody is fighting anybody. I am having my time with Rylie so please fight some other time. Okay?" No way was this day getting interrupted by some girl drama. I just had gotten back from an entire year away from society. Let me relax! I wanted to go to Nintendo, get the characters into the games I wanted with my coscar, and play the games (with my Wii U of course). Getting in one of Rylie's fights was not part of the agenda.

A blast of fire came from Sorral's staff and blew up the Wii U. Obviously, Sorral was going to fight. I hoped that Rylie had enough money for two Wii U's since mine just got incinerated. "Rylie?" I asked. "Now that my game thingy is gone, do you have enough money to buy two because I feel obligated to pay for this one since it blew up."

"No, I wouldn't bring that much money."

I rolled my eyes. I would just have to use my coscar to repair it. Still, a Wii U was not something to fight over. "Sorral." I coscared. "You've had-"

She spent no time letting me coscar and thrust her staff forward again hurling a blast of wind that knocked me off my feet. "Don't give me that coscar talk. I won't let it work on-"

Rylie had leaped forward and punched Sorral in the face knocking her backwards. I could see that fire in her eyes like the time she was fighting Dallin. She threw another punch, but the Disney lady blocked it. "Stop!" I yelled. "The store!"

Sorral threw a beam of energy at the ceiling above me to shut me up. I leaped out of the way as a tower of concrete, beams, and rubbish crumbed down. Rylie took the distraction to her advantage and roots grew out of her arm, entangled itself around the other girl, and kept growing so she smashed into columns of electronic appliances. Sorral used her magic to slice the branch from her, landed, and shot a bolt of electricity from her staff at Rylie. She was hit and crashed into the wall behind me. I could see people were screaming fleeing the store. To save the costumers from the flying computers, TVs, washing machines, and other machines, I turned the items into water like I had done with my Jacobified stuff from the Time Chamber.

I couldn't buy any Wii U's now. The whole structure of the building was rumbling with the damage on its way of collapsing if this kept up. The green gem on the staff glowed and all the rubble rose aimed at us. If she shot that then the whole building would collapse. I couldn't let that happen. She fired it and I forced my coscar to turn it into confetti.

"Oh no you don't." Sorral cried and the gem brightened deepening the magic. I could feel the energy going throughout the products and broken building parts. No, I could fly as long as I would stay put. (Remember, if I was going to change any molecule I needed to believe I was that molecule). I was not going to be thrown at Rylie and my body. Sorral's magic battled my coscar and I had to fly myself towards her to stop me from moving towards Rylie and my body.

This was the sort of thing in my training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gohan had shot Kamehameha waves at me that he could resume beaming as long as he had the Ki energy to. I was supposed to turn the whole thing into something else. "You just have to go for it." He had said. "Pretend it's a balloon. The material inside it is the air and the shell is rubber except for one part."

"Then it would have a hole." I analyzed. "Wouldn't that make it pop?"

"Exactly!" he had laughed. "It can't do you much harm if it's just air now would it. That would be ridiculous. Imagine, a killer balloon! Now that I'd like to see!"

(Back to the store) In a blaze of air and a loud "Pwouf!" ruined shaped balloons spiraled around the room and smashed through the windows. There was still damage resulting from it, but at least the building was still standing. "Fweh…" I panted. "Rylie…what's your history with her?"

"She tried to kill me." Sorral answered suddenly.

"You tried to what!?" I exclaimed looking back at Rylie. "When was this?"

"Shut up." She answered freeing herself from the wall and walked past me. "She is a threat to existence and must be eliminated. I will not let such a cruel creature roam this world any longer. She must die."

"Rylie stop!" I commanded getting in her way. If I could find out the reason for this fight then I might be able to fix it. No more destruction. "We can figure this out; stop the violence."

"Jacob, get out of my way." She glared at me giving me the _I will make your life a living nightmare_ look.

"No way." Fear encompassed me, but no way was I going to back down. Gohan's training had helped me with that. A tear pooled itself in my eye and slowly slid downwards. "Rylie, stop. We need to know the whole story. This could be a whole miscommunication."

Like me, she too stood her ground. "She is evil. That's all she is. Evil. Evil must be whipped out. Get out of my way, Jacob or I swear I will-"

"You'll what?" I interrupted with tears trickling down my face and my voice slightly being choked with fear. "Kill her? Kill a girl for being scared of you? If that's what you're about to do than you're no better than evil and no protector of mine. Don't you dare take another step or I…I will fight you."

Sorral's voice piped up in the behind me. "You're protecting me? I thought coscar didn't do that."

"Thanks…"

"She is evil." Rylie said. "You say I am evil, but mom grew me without evil. I am not evil; she is."

"Nobody is born evil." I explained gaining confidence in myself. "Life can make people evil though and I do not believe you are evil. You have two choices right now: you can do the wrong thing and be evil or you can do the right thing and be good. Sometimes doing the wrong thing can feel right to you and doing the right thing can feel wrong. Right now doing the wrong thing feels right, right?"

"It is right."

"No." I insisted turning to face Sorral. "Look at her. I don't see evil in those eyes, I see fear. She came from somewhere and I bet you it wasn't on purpose."

"It wasn't." Sorral told us. "I got separated from my sister in a mountain. She's trapped there with a dark creature that took her parents and I'm afraid she will be taken too. I have to safe her. My master trained me to defeat him, but she cannot."

I could see water forming in her eyelids. Nothing said goodness like that. "See?" I told Rylie. "She is good."

To my relief, my protector smiled walking up to her. "I will help. I'm sorry about what happened; I wasn't thinking right. Friendzies?"

"Friendzies, my butt!" She cried in fury. "And you know what this is for!" We gasped and before I could collect my thoughts for shock, Sorral pointed her staff at us. It shot out a beam of green in which we all were swallowed up.

I landed on a dark patch of land. It was a land were mist seemed to reign in a deep forest that looked like one from some scary movie. What did Sorral do? How could she abandon us after I got Rylie to stop attacking? Where in the world did she take us? Holding a small ball of Ki energy for light, I walk around the forest and looked for the girls. Alas, I was completely alone. Alone in this scary abyss.


	12. Jacob Studio Presents:Ex's With Problems

**Chapter ****11****- Jacob Studios Presents: Ex's With Problems**

"Hello?" I called out. Hoping to hear Rylie's voice in return, my own voice echoed back to me. Nothing was creepier than hearing my own voice now. Rylie must have done something bad if Sorral was still mad at us. I wondered what she could have done if Sorral hated her that much. It must have been her past; she had told me that she had lived since the world was created so I could see that with that long life came many coscar, but also many enemies.

I couldn't let my mind rest then though. I had to figure a way to get back to where I came from. This place was no place of Earth though, its stars were completely rearranged to be completely different. No Big Dipper was on this planet. For now, I had to find Rylie and see if she could help me out, but for that I would have to take the ground level. There were too many trees here and blocked my view of the ground if I fly high up.

I was alone…all alone in some live horror film which was my greatest fear. My parents had taken me to a fake haunted house when I was little and then we toured a fake zombie town. A zombie with blonde hair and demented skin was reaching out to me with no pupils. All her clothes were ripped and her body reached out like a psycho with food poisoning. That night hours had flown by with her face permanently trapped inside my head and when I had gone to get something from the car, I felt like something was going to grab me any moment. I remembered running from the car to the house and then hid under my blankets wishing my mom would wake up and hold me tight.

I could feel that run to the car slip back into my mind. Something was here, something was watching me waiting to reach out and to grab me, to bite me, to kill me. Instead of a blanket of safety hold me, a blanket of fear was tightly wrapped around. My tensed self wandered the forest.

"Shoot!" I yelped as my Ki energy faded. "No, no, no, no! Not now, not now!" My begging did not make it come back. It was like it had disappeared out of fright to be held in its mother's arms.

What did Gohan say about this? His voice ran though my head, "You have to do is make yourself completely calm…you got to relax yourself or you're never going to make that energy if you're all tensed up."

He was right. I had to calm myself entirely. I didn't spend an entire year of my life training just to be scared off by some dark forest. I knew how to fight, I could handle this. This couldn't have been worse than when Gohan was hunting me down in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. His hair had been lighted gold and his eyes nearly burned with fire as he had flown towards me. "Dodge!" He had yelled.

Finally, a breeze of relief came over me. I was calm and I could do this. What does kill you makes you-

"Oh my gosh!" I panicked seeing a piece of paper on a tree. It read, _he __w__ill fi__ne__ yo__u._ "Fine!?" I asked in confusion. Was I trespassing on anyone's land or something? Weird… I would have laughed if the place wasn't so scary. A note written on it. Obviously someone was here before. Jacob, this is Rylie. I'm by the bathroom stalls. It should be three trees to your left, five up, and go in a northeast direction about 75 paces. Another note should be there to help direct you to me. By the way it says, "Find. Not, 'fine'. Dirt just messed the lettering up. Rylie's writing calmed me deeply and I sparked my Ki up again.

I walked counting the trees in front of me. Due to my human brain that forgets stuff I decided to go back to the note and take it with me to remember the numbers. This horror film was going to be a piece of cake. "36…37…38…" I paced. Soon enough, I found the next note. This time it read, _Run__ R__un__ Run __Ru__n_ with a picture of a tall thin man in a suit. It was quite peculiar that the artist forgot to add a face. The face was the best part to draw! What a weirdo. I eagerly looked at Rylie's message. Good job, Jacob. Now just go 25 paces to your right and 80 paces northeast. FYI, look out for Slender Man. He may look kind of cute but he's a menace. He kind of went crazy after I dumped him a couple of centuries ago.

I took the note with me and resumed on my journey. Since this guy didn't seem like a big deal, I was more concerned about Sorral than him. We had all been separated and she must have come with us. Probably to kill us off one by one. Ew. I stopped walking and ripped off the next note. The creepy part read, _H__e__ is al__wa__ys w__atc__h__ing__ you. _Rylie wrote on it, All right! You made it! This one is easy. Just go southeast of here. Her friendly pink handwriting made the papers much nicer.

Clenching the three notes in my hand, I ran southeast just as she had instructed. I slowed my pace down when I saw the bathroom. It was surprisingly big for a bathroom with walls and a ceiling sheltering its floors. Something weird was up though. Something bad. I walked up to the entrance and the stall where a fourth note stuck on the wall. This time it was not good. The creepy part and Rylie's were equally scary no matter how much pink she added. She had drawn over the eerie words adding a sentence to the end (it was a rushed writing) which said, _He's behind you!__Cr__azy Ex-Boyfriends! _

My Ki faded instantly as I whirled around. The artist had gotten him completely right; he did have not face! He seemed to be giving me an _I am invincible you cannot run from me_ look. That was bad judgment for him because as I shrieked in terror, I slugged him in face. I could tell it hurt him, but he left no time for reaction and disappeared on the spot. "Take that sucker!" I chuckled and run out the stall like horror blanketed me tight and bed bugs came out of it. I darted through the forest and wrenched a leaf off its branches. Then it got coscared into a flashlight (that was on). Slender Man appeared when the light came a couple of yards away, I yelped at the sudden appears, and repeating the words of, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap in my head I skidded to the right and started to run again. No matter how many turns I had though, he always was right there waiting for me.

Then went he appeared for seeming to be the thousandth time I leapt into the air and flew above him barely recovering as my feet once again touched the ground. "Let's hope that works!" I sobbed looking behind me see him gone.

I was too busy looking behind me to see what was in front of me and I somehow collided (with what first I thought to be a tree) with a metal body. I fell back onto the ground feeling a little paralyzed from the crashed. "Ungh…" I grumbled.

I looked up to see my victim and sadly it wasn't Rylie. It was a girl and her horse. A dangerous light was shining through her eyes and slightly blinded my eyes. Great…another villain.


	13. Kelsie Meets Boy

**Chapter 12-Kelsie Meets Boy**

I clawed through Herc's saddlebags hunting for my flint and steel when suddenly my hand brushed over my sword I had hidden. I yelped partly in surprise, partly in pain as it cut me. Sorral gone, Merlin at home most likely stroking his long white beard, and a freaky monster that was still here somewhere. I sighed and then found my tinderbox. I had found a bunch of roots growing from the wall, I started a small fire. It lit the corridor with a soft yellow glow/

I sat down and put my head in my hands, hot tears flowed down my cheeks. I didn't understand why this was happening to me. I followed a feeling in my heart and it turned into a disaster. I felt crushed, hopeless, and alone. This just was too much for my systems. I rubbed my face in despair, and when I brought my hand over my cheek again I noticed a hole in my artificial skin. My fingers slowly slid into my face and gently pressed on the metal structure beneath.

Horror replaced feeling sorry for myself, I dashed back to Hercules. I went through the bags again, but to no avail, my skin sprayer was not here, drat. I hated it when my metal was exposed, I didn't know why, I just felt naked without my skin. I was glad Sorral wasn't here, I didn't know where she was.

The hopeless Kelsie was starting to come back, when all of a sudden my hand dropped onto something hard and round. I picked it up and held the strange object in front of my face. It was a largem polished, oval stone. The surface of the stone was a stunning ice blue, and it was as smooth as glass. I now only felt bewildered, the stone was so pretty the way it reflected the firelight. I watched in silent awe as the flames danced across the glassy, blue oval.

Suddenly, the flames flickered, Hercule whinnied, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Great, he was back. I had gone through this twice already, why did he keep coming; why wouldn't he just leave me alone?

I packed up as fast as I could (including the stone). Then just before I climbed on my gray horse, I reached out and grabbed a still burning root. Once again, he came from out of the dark. I hoisted myself into the leather saddle, turned Hercules in the opposite direction and galloped away.

I dismounted after a while, but kept running in case the thing came back. I came to a corner and was about to turn when out of nowhere a boy crashed into me at full speed ahead. The boy sprawled out on the ground moaning. I got up first and pulled out my sword from its sheath, (I had put it on a little while ago to defend myself.) It was a beautiful weapon; it had a long thin blade, and the hadnguard was carved into the shape of a snake that coiled around the handle until it was swallowing the blue topaz stone at the hilt. I thrust the shining silver blade under the strange boy's chin.

He looked up at me with lovely blue eyes. His blonde hair was short and slightly messy. He was wearing jeans, a black t-shirt with a smiley face on it, and an orange jacket that I thought looked good on him.

He backed up slowly until he collided with a stone pillar. I followed keeping my steel blade against his throat, I was not about to trust this stranger, in this mountain, with that thing still here (Ok, I had trust issues, so what?) "Who are you?" I asked, "Why are you running?" I could kind of guess the reason why, judging by the terrified look on his really pale face he saw that skinny bald freak too.

"Oh boy, try putting the sword down so it doesn't get dirty. A sword like that, you'd want to take care of." He said persuasively.

I simply just glared at him, I could see him fine because of my awesome eyes. They were like two individual spotlights that could shine light in front of me for half a mile.

"Sorry…" he whispered. Suddenly, a ball of energy appeared in his hand and blasted me. It didn't do much, but it exposed my core completely. Great, how embarrassing, I was glowing like a Christmas tree. I had no clue how he attacked me, but it was an attack. I jabbed at that jerk, but to my surprise my sword squeaked like a dog toy. It was rubber. He looked past me at something, then bolted.

"Oh, no you don't!" I thought this guy was no good, no way was I going to let him run away. I charged after him and dived for his legs bringing him crashing down. At that moment I saw I note on the wall, so that's what he was after. Well, I was going to get it first. We had a mad scramble for it full of kicking, biting, triping, and slapping. The boy got to it first (rats) and started to read it. I read over his should at the freaky handwriting (_Lo__se al__l__ h__ope_,) then at the obvious woman's fancy handwriting (If I bump into my ex meet me in the sky! Sick man has been killing people to impress me. Ew. We are never ever ever getting back together! Like ever).

"Wow, she's got really good handwriting," I said.

Suddenly, the boy whipped around and grabbed my hand. At first I thought, hey let go, but then I looked down. Omigosh, I was flying…no he was, I also saw the creepy man below us. Now my only thought was please, fly higher. "Who are you!?" I screamed.

"I'm Jacob Osheena. I'm searching for these notes to get back to my friend so we can get out of here." he answered.

"Then what are you doing here!?" I yelled. I seemed to be doing a lot of that, but heck, I was panicking!

"We were supposed to be playing a Wii U, but this magic girl took us here. Not very nice of her…"

Wait, 'magic girl', but that would mean, Sorral!

The boy seemed to be struggling and dropped from the sky. We tumbled to the floor (that hurt by the way) and crashed right in front of Mr. No-face. I didn't hesitate for a moment, I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled for Hercules. I heard his hooves thundering toward us. I still didn't trust Jacob, but I couldn't leave him there to die, especially after he said he knew Sorral.

Hercules came charging to me nickering. I ran over to Jacob, who was uncurious and scooped him up. I put him in the saddle then climbed into it in front of him. Baldy was too close for us to charge forward, but I was going to get a head start. "Hercules, up!" I commanded him.

The huge stallion reared up and smacked the weirdo in the face, knocking him over. Then Hercules brought his massive hoof and all his weight down on the monster's hand (ow!). If that thing could scream I bet it was doing it now. I spurred my shire forward passed the thing into the dark. Jacob began to stur in the saddle, then fell off. I was sorry, but I couldn't help but laugh a little. I turned Herc back toward him and stopped next to him. "You don't ride much do you?" I chuckled.

"Does flying count?" he asked. "We friends?"

This hit me hard. He knew Sorral, but I would not trust him yet. At least not for now. "Not exactly," I said to answer his first question. "Allies not friends for now."

He exhaled in relief, "Well that's better than that Disney lady."

"What's Disney?" I asked confused for I had never heard of that before.

"Nevermind…we need to get out of here. I'd take the air but-"

He didn't need to finish; I knew what he was going to say, "-you don't want him to see you ," I finished.

"Actually…yes." Jacob said surprised, "I bet Rylie wrote on the other notes too. If we find them, maybe we can get out of here. Let's find some notes.


	14. Jacob Meets Girl

**Chapter ****13****- Jacob meets Girl**

I found myself backed into the coldness of a tree with a sword at my throat. A girl was glaring at me obviously trying to look brave, but somewhat failing. All I could see was her face. She had brown hair, big (from fright. I remembered when I had that look. Oh, those were the days! Haha!) brown eyes and freckles like that Sorral. Since I had my share of trying to look brave at the beginning of my training, seeing them in others was easy. They're all, "Emergersh! Lerk at meeee. Imma sceery pershon now!" Big deal; when I did that with Gohan he actually had me live up to my scariness and fight back.

The hardest part was when he'd go beyond the levels Super Sayain on me. Yup, I had to fight one of those things. If doctors were to ask me about my fear level then I would probably have said, "O-over nine….th-th-th-thousand…." sucking my thumb and cradling myself.

"Who are you?" She demanded (with that slight stammer of terror! Gohan was right those were hilarious!). "Why are you running?"

Desperate to get away from this before Slender Man showed up I decided to use my coscar. "Oh, boy, try putting the sword down so it doesn't get dirty. A sword like that you'd want to take care of."

I looked behind me and then back at the girl. This was hard. Who would believe I was running away from a man with no face who happened to be my friend's ex-boyfriend? Nobody! She glared at me harder in impatience like she was actually going to stab me. Well, I did believe she was; I'd just have to make it as funny as possible. That girl's got to learn to pick her fights and better with me than somebody else who would majorly hurt her (and hit her super far away from her home so when you find yourself back you collapse in gravity time five! Man, she was getting all the easy training!)

Quickly, I feel the sword's insides turning from pure steel to rubber. I made sure that it was lightly coated in its original element so you couldn't tell it had changed from the outside. This was the most fun I'd had in a long time! "Sorry…" I told her with a slight humorously grin and blasted a Ki energy ball at her.

It was intended to blast her back so I could keep running and find a good tree to climb to get away from my original enemy here, but it merely did nothing. Unless you could blowing her stomachs clothes off something. In great astonishment, I saw metal on the girl. She was a robot!? Well that explained why my convincing side of coscar didn't work there.

She was not too amused with this and jabbed her sword into my neck. The coating came off and a squeak echoed from it confusing her. This distraction gave an opportunity for escape and I punched her down (Hey! She was a robot; not a girl).

As she fell I saw a paper with pink and darted for it. "Oh no you don't!" She yelled at me. I almost did a vanishing technique taught to me by Gohan (basically you go so fast that it looks like you teleported. Doesn't work with Slendy here apparently), but the robot snatched my leg so my body fell forward. I collided with the ground as she pulled my orange jacket (not the best color if you are trying to run from someone) to hoist me back to her. It was an exhausting effort as we pushed, pulled, grabbed, tugged, stumbled, and wrestled towards the note like two friends fighting over a toy.

Eventually after ruining our outfits I finally picked up the note and coscared both our clothes clean and nice again (I hated the feeling of dirt all over me. Ick!) Finally, another message from Rylie! _Lo__se al__l__ h__ope_, it said from Slendy and a pleasant If I bump into my ex meet me in the sky! Sick man has been killing people to impress me. Ew. We are never ever ever getting back together! Like ever.

Thank goodness she wrote some more 'cause I was starting to get worried there.

"Wow," The girl said leaning over my back to read the paper, "she's got really good handwriting."

This was more than true. I guessed that since we had lived as long as the Earth did she would develop this kind of writing. I looked up and saw the skinny horror. My skin got goosebumps and I grabbed onto the metal being. Since I knew that if I left her there she would die, I flew up to the sky with her. Gohan's habit's came to me and I felt myself tighten my grip around her. I didn't think she would notice since she was a robot and robots didn't feel pain. There, I told her a brief summary about myself along with how I got there.

Something was wrong though. My eyes looked and looked my Rylie, but it wouldn't focus searching. They insisted staring at that creepy face-less man. Quickly my vision blurred and my legs wobbled. The entire body of mine started shutting down like a TV screen getting all staticy before it'd get powered off like it had someone else controlling it. I fell from the sky and the girl along slipped out of my arms like jello. We toppled onto the ground a few yards away from the foe.

The girl left no time to spare. Every moment I lay in front of the monster I could feel myself weakening more and more and if I stayed there I would surely die. Somehow he was doing this. "How does it feel?" He told me telepathically. "How does it feel having the most precious thing in your life be taken away from you? How does it feel to be dying inside!?"

I tried to think back to him, but my mind was clouded as if a dark cloud had filled it.

"Then you know how I feel. Every day without her I feel this way! And by making others feel like me I will win her back. Once she has no one else to turn to she will come to me. Me!"

I could numbingly sense something lifting me up. It placed me on a big black thing. Black thing moved away. Thing fast. Weeeeeeeeee…Funzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

My eyes shot open as I fell off the horse with a big crash. I rolled over and over eventually rolling into a tree. Turning around the girl steered her horse towards me. It had crazy big muscles like a horse version of Hercules from the Greek gods. His hair was a Mr. Popo-like black and his outer shell looked like its owners metal body so they might have been built together.

"You don't ride much do you?" she questioned me.

"Does flying count?" I replied glad to be better. Hoping we were friends now, I asked her, "We friends?" I really wanted this to be better than that Sorral girl this time.

"Not exactly." She slightly glared. "Allies, not friends for now."

That was a relief. "Well that's better than that Disney lady…"

"What's Disney?"

"Never mind…" I continued because I didn't want to explain the place to her. I was sure I'd have an adventure with real Disney characters so she could learn then. "We need to get out of here. I'd take to the air but-"

The girl seemed to have read my mind. "You don't want him to see you" she finished for me.

"Actually yes." I said a little surprised. "I bet Rylie wrote on the other notes too. If we find them, maybe we can get out of here. Let's find some notes..."


	15. The Pink Adventures of Jacob and Kelsie

**Chapter ****14****- The** **Pink****Adventures of Jacob and Kelsie**

It wasn't long before we found another note. The girl had another one packed away on a strange silver egg so she immediately reached over to her brown bags and scrambled through them to find it. She was not organized and it took her a while to find it since lots of notebooks flew out with so many pictures on them. Drawings of the creature was trapped on the pages along with many more of Sorral and a wizard on them. I guess she was that friend Sorral was talking about.

Ripping the note off the egg, she handed it to me. I ignored the creepy part and looked at the pink, **This is fancy handwriting! Isn't it hard to read?**

I frowned. What was this supposed to mean? Writing about fancy handwriting being hard to read wasn't going to help me. There must be something else to help us! This place was dark and we could die at any moment. I flipped it over and saw another note.

Oh, for Pete's sake, you are bad at this coscar thing. That camper guy was better than you! Just go ahead, turn left, and head for another not. You should also forget about any other notes you may have. Slender can get really possessive and will kill for them.

"Can I get on your big black thingy-horse? I mean horse!" Obviously the effect of my drowsiness was still there from earlier.

"Sure," she replied helping me on as I threw out the other notes. "and by the name his name is Hercules."

Ha! I was right with the name. Nailed it! This girl had a taste in names.

Hercules trotted down the forest and I could feel the bass of his hooves landing on the ground with every step. Some bass drop. If only Gohan was here; he would be able to fix this. I used my right hand to create some ki for light, but to my astonishment nothing came out. My hand was dark, pale, and cold as if it was losing possession of itself. I hid it in my pocket and popped some ki light out in my other hand. "Let's light this place up." I muttered and illuminated the light out. The girl gasped a little and seemed puzzled that someone could make this. "Turn here and head for that tree over there…please."

She went the direction I was pointing. Burying my hand in my pocket, I could feel the coldness creeping up my arm. This didn't bother me though since often time in my science class my feet would always get extremely cold. Hm, I kinda missed that place. Hahahahahahaha, I missed school…

I flew off Hercules and landed in front of the note. It was a big blotch of pink and I could see her pen on the ground dried off all its ink with extra dabs of pink flouting on the page. This must have been the last one, but like the other it made no sense. How was a blotch of pink going to help me? If she wanted us to find her so badly then why was she playing games with us? Was she testing my potential?

"Use your instincts." Gohan had told me. "The mind is a wonderful thing and with a coscar like yourself you should be able to figure it out. The mind is earnestly searching to solve puzzles. Sometimes doing the simple things you are inclined to do is the answer to everything."

I blew the extra ink off the paper. Believing it to help us, we were taken back in surprise as it lifted itself of the paper and trailed along the woods. But…how? "Wow, that's so pretty." The girl told me then in a sudden movement she cried pulling the horse's reigns "Hercules, forward!" and in a flash she took off for the trail of pink. Soon, I joined her flying by her side along the line.

After a while it stopped in front of a large castle on the other side of a fence. Instantly I coscared it away and we walked and trotted into its presence. "Ah!" I screamed as I felt a hand grab mine own. Spinning around I saw that nothing was there, but only my pounding heart racing from fright.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked me getting down from Hercules. I could see her face in the light of my Ki all teared up too with fright.

"Yeah," I panted. "Don't worry. We will get away from Slenderman." I hoped this would brighten her spirits since I thought she hadn't had been in a scary situation like this before.

My arm was completely numb now and it was spreading to my chest. I took my hand out of my pocket and sighed in disbelief as all I could see was pure white. Even my fingernails had been enveloped in its whiteness just like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It would be okay though. It _had_ to be okay. My arm wouldn't move though and I had to use my left hand to hide it once again. We walked onwards to the castle with the coldness creeping onto the bottom half of my leg and I silently prayed that I could still walk until we left.

"Sorry," she told me wiping away her tears with her metal hand. "I just got a little hopeless for a moment, nothing to worry about."  
>"It's alright." I told her and began to give her a one armed hug. To my surprise she leaped into the air at least 40 feet and back 30 making my Ki fizzle from shock. What in the world was she doing? This wasn't a jumping contest and if it were I would so beat her cause I could <em>fly<em>! Yeah, suckers! That cheered me up a bit. "Hey!" I yelled out to her laughing. "I'm no Slendy you know!"

"Jaaacooob!" a voice yelled behind the girl. Hooray at last, it was Rylie! Her brown hair waved at me in the wind as her arms stretched out wide to hug me. We streaked across the forest to give each other a long awaited and deserved hug. Hurray! Hurray! Rylie was here! Everything is better now. Everything is okay for we were going to beat this Slenderman and get back home to play the Wii U and eat cake! Yippee! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!

The girl swirled around and hit Rylie in the face.

No! I am _not_ dealing with another fight! Nooooo! That's it. I give up! Rylie can fight as many people as she wanted to. Yay for her. She can start her own fighting ring too if she can. It shall be called: Rylie: Punch-Out. Alas though, I needed to get home and Rylie was my ticket out since Sorral was my one flight trip here. Ungh, fine I'll intervene…again…for the second time today. "Let's have a day about you." She had said. "It'll be fun." She had said. Day about me, my crumpled reality! Grrrrr…

"Rylie, are you okay?" I yelled out to her. I just hoped this didn't activate Rylie's inner beast. She gave me a cheerful smile and hoisted herself up. "The girl is my friend! Well, ally…but still!"

"Jacob, do you know her?" the android asked me with her rubber sword drawn.

"Yeah…" I rolled my eyes a little embarrassed that I had to stop her from causing harm. "She's my…protector or something like that."

"Oh, well now I feel bad, sorry."

Rylie ran at the girl with (blelck) that fire in her eyes. "I'll be with you in a moment." Obviously she was still in the fighting mood and was having the time of her life. This day was _so_ about her now. When we got home I swore I was ditching her and hanging with Gohan instead. Maybe I'd have my brother dance around the house again. That was pretty funny. Okay…really funny. Bwahahahaha! Oh, it hurt! The comedy! The comedy! Ahahahahahahahaha!

"Jacooooooooob!" the girl screamed at me high in the air only being supported by the length of tree roots that tightened around her neck. "Rylie!" I coscared the vines to Wii Us because Wii Us were awesome and they had so much awesomeness. The ones that weren't damaged by the fall were crushed by the girl and became a not-so-perfect landing spot for her.

"Knock it off!" I called to them. Rylie did a triple handspring over the girl and landed behind to threw a solid punch which the girl avoided by doing a barrel roll on the ground. She spun around and barely blocked the next hit with her arm and slammed her fist into Rylie's hand (I was pretty sure she didn't mean for it to be blocked). Earth's daughter made an evil grin and roses, daisies, and flowers of every kind tangled themselves around the robot's legs and hoisted her into the air by a tree. It's branches hugged her body and gripped it so firm that I could see her slowly bending. It wouldn't be long before the girl was completely gone.

Rylie needed something. Something big that would shock her back into reality. Something so random, so unexpected that no one in their right mind would be able to comprehend it. Oh, crap. Well, if she wanted random she picked the right guy. Yay, me? Without saying a word, I walked up to her and kissed her straight in the mouth grabbing her to make sure she was looking at me. It only took a second before she was snapped back into reality and I let go. "Hey." I gasped. "You still in there?"

With widened eyes and in a trance she breathed, "Yeah…yeah…woh…you really-?"

I could hear the untangling of branches above us. "Yeah…I did…"

"Wow."

"Wow."

We stood there speechless absorbed in the moment completely invulnerable to the girl yelling as she crashed on the ground. "Anyone in there?" she yelled at us.

"Oh!" Rylie and I yelped. "Sorry…"

Rylie was first to apologize. "I'm sorry I punched you. It's this thing I do sort of like a hobby."

"It's okay, man; I get lit on fire all the time."

"Well I'm lucky then." Rylie joked. "It's not every day you meet someone who is used to getting lit on fire!" The two girls had a good laugh. It was nice to us all finally getting along and maybe now we could actually get out of here and back home. Fweh!

"I'm Rylie." Rylie introduced herself. "And you?"

"I'm Kelsie." And the girl gave each other a hug. You'd never see guys introducing themselves like that. "Just don't try any of that vine thing okay?" She giggled.

"You can count on it. Rylie Edens at your service!"

"So." I grinned. "How do we get out of here?"

"There." Rylie pointed "That castle, race ya'!" and took off after the building.

"Rylie, wait!" I cried at her. As I began to chase after her, my leg froze up and I collapsed on the ground. "Ungh," I groaned in pain and I used Ki to fly myself up and soar after her and I knew it wouldn't be long before the only thing I could do was fly. Soon after, Kelsie zoomed ahead of both of us on her horse with a grin on her face and her hair flying in the wind. What? That's not fair racing on a horse like that!

"That's cheating!" Rylie and I laughed at her.


	16. Mom, my Jacob Broke Again!

**Chapter ****16-**** Mom! My Jacob Broke Again!**

We came across a pathway that led a path of a black dirt road to the castle. It seemed to stretch forever so I was glad Gohan had trained me to fly to get places faster. This road reminded me of a pathway he had told me about in the afterlife called the Snake Way that lead to a man called King Ki who had a strange desire for puns. Even though the danger was behind us now, I could still feel cold and nervous since the numbness only grew around me. I tried my best to look like I was standing, but I was solely relying on my flight to keep me up.

My coscar was not tired though and my headache returned as if they were desperately trying to get out of me, but failing due to the numbness. The sun was high in the sky and all I could see was the same darkness that was in the mountain of woods behind us. Sometimes as we continued throughout the path, I would halt because I saw a tree with a note on it from the forest. I would pass through it of course since it was only my mind playing tricks. It was very strange to hallucinate because ever since I was young I had always wanted to a little bit.

Tired and exhausted we finally dropped down in front of the castle Rylie had directed us to. It was massive with many things sticking out of its sides with great big green towers. Sort of like Emerald City from the Wizard of Oz. It had my favorite color of red on flags that were on the tippy top of it all. It was cool and all, but I hoped that Sorral wasn't there. That would be bad and I had no energy to fight.

I looked at Rylie. Her brown hair curled down to her back and her eyes gleamed a beautify forest green. She should have never left that forest and stayed with Slender. Two lovers together forever. That made sense. What a cruel and twisted way to leave someone so tall as him back alone to be forever banished. Why she gotta be so rude? All he did was love her and she ditched him, left him alone, and disowned him. He even would make her his own bouquets out of the finest flowers! How could she leave a man like that?

"Oh, my gosh!" she squealed and I was driven back into the real world as she ran to the entrance. "I remember this place! The memories…!" She sighed in happiness.

"Yeah," I bluntly agreed. "This place is pretty all right."

"Wait." Kelsie smiled at her. "Exactly _how_ do you remember this place?"

"Well, for your information." Rylie replied blushing. "One of my boyfriends and I used to live here. I was a trader with a coscar and when we were traveling he saved us. It was love at first sight." She sigh in romance. "He swept me off my feet and took me here. I would've stayed, but I had a big bang I needed to deal with. What a man though…" How many boyfriends can one girl have!?

Kelsie chuckled to herself. "What?" Rylie asked. "My love life is pretty good."

"Well," Kelsie informed. "I grew up here; that's my home."

"Really?" I questioned quite surprised. It was very shocking that both girls knew of this place.

She nodded and looked at me, "Yeah, I was hunted by Slenderman when I was a baby, and my master Merlin saved me. Sure he took me from my family, but I would not be here if he hadn't"

Rylie jumped with love, "Wait, you were raised by-"

"It doesn't matter," she interrupted. "I was a baby."

The other girl was persistent though. "But he didn't ta-"

She was again interrupted, but this time not from Kelsie, but from Hercules. I had forgotten about him till now. He nickered about with his ears pointing towards the sun like he had heard something. A horse streaked out of some bushed behind us and skidded to a halt with Sorral on the reigns and Gohan riding behind him. Sorral scared me, but with Gohan behind her it was alright. They both hopped up and my group muttered something's, but I could not hear them. The numbness had engulfed me completely and down I fell. I had been using the rest of my coscar to give color to my face, and my pockets to hide my hands, but I could hold it no longer. I felt empty and alone with thoughts of Rylie, love, and betrayal spinning in my mind. Again, I was helpless and broken.

Everyone swirled around me, "Do you see?" Gohan said in Rylie's ex's voice. "Can't you feel how it is to be alone and helpless?"

"You fell for my plan you petty coscar!" Rylie continued crying. They were all speaking in Slender's voice. "When you punched me I gave you a part of me and soon…" she sobbed. "You will be like me."

"Completely like me." Sorral said casting some spells on me. "If your kind took away what I love most then you shall have the same taken away!"

"Your soul!" Kelsie panicked.

Rylie shook me urgently. "This body is completely done now."

A man rushed out of the entrance. He was quite old with a long grey beard and a red robe. He looked like a wizard and was probably the one who had trained Sorral and Kelsie and just maybe he could save me. "Please!" I cried out. "Help me!" I yelled and I yelled at the group, but I could only speak thoughts and no vocals came out. The only sign of life was tears sliding to the left of my face and onto the ground. Rylie, Kelsie, and Sorral seemed to know him as the backed out of his way and looked into my face so his was the only one I could see.

"No hope." He said and his eyes turned golden like the sun. It must have been something powerful for in that moment I could hear what he was saying without the creepy voice.

"I take it you are the new coscar." He said with a calm and ancient voice. It was amazing to hear it, but I was scared and numb for I could not feel Gohan's grasp on me. "You have fallen for the trickery of Slender Man. Now, your body will be slowly taken possession of and in a short time you will become the new Slender Man as the old one becomes his former self."

Oh, great I was gonna be a monster! So helpful; yay me.

"Haha," He chuckled as if he had known my thoughts. "It is not something to look forward to and in a short time with the help of Sorral, Rylie, and I we will have you restored to your old self. You should be glad as a matter of fact. If Rylie had not taken you here then you should have surely perished. She has a knack for knowing where to go when her coscar is in danger."

But what if they couldn't make it? What if-

"They will make it." He assured. "My students and old lover have never failed me before." He glanced at Kelsie "That is why my castle is still standing" and chuckled.

Haha?

"Haha indeed. For now, let's say you are not possessed, but merely broken like a toy and we will fix you. You must sleep now." His eyes gleamed golden and I fell into a heavy trance of sleep.


	17. Jacob's Got Talent

**Chapter ****18-**** Jacob****'****s Got Talent**

I woke up in a soft warm bed with its mattress, sheets, and blankets familiar my bed from home. Astonished, I opened my eyes and looked around and saw to my relief I was back in my own room. It was normal as always: pictures were plastered all over the wall and my dresser, desk, and bookshelf was cluttered with items that I had put there to make my floor neat, yet not to organize it. In that sense, I was rather lazy and had never seen the importance of having a clean room. This was my room and I should be able to have it however I wanted; not what the world wanted. Nevertheless, I coscared the items to their designated places since Gohan had always been determined to keep the place clean in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He was a neat freak because his mother had always been persistent to have him keep his room clean. She said that no collage would accept any scholar who was not organized.

Rylie's wooden head pushed through my dresser and in a moment, the rest of her appeared too so that she was now completely inside my room. Her face was bright and cheerful like the whole experience with Slender Man had only been a dream. Maybe I could still go to Buy More and get the Wii Us. "Hi!" she slightly sang as she sat on a chair next to my bed. "How are you?"

I coscared my top bunk higher so I could properly fully sit up in on the bottom portion of my bunk bed. "I'm alright…head feels a bit weird, body is a bit achey, but besides that I'm alright."

She laughed at this remark and replied to me, "Yeah, becoming a Slendy does that alright. If Kelsie didn't take you to the T.A.R.D.I.S then who knows what would have happened. You could have died!" She laughed some more at my gasp at the word 'die'. That wasn't a dream? Rats that meant I would probably be having more of those situations pop up. Funz… "No, no, j.k., j.k. I would've saved you. It's Just Sorral and I were having a little argument that's all. She apparently doesn't like me that much still. I'd advice that you'd visit those two girls though, plus the horses and thank them. It's the polite thing to do."

"But I'm in my pajamas." I reacted. "How did I get in these anyway?" More importantly, what sort of creep changed my clothes? Yuck! These were the sorts of things that would only happen in movies; not in real life, but somehow nobody seemed to care that somebody changed their clothes! What a bunch of-

"Oh, Gohan did that." she answered. "He said that since he had lived with you an entire year that made it okay…and then did it…I don't think he knew what he was doing…"

Appalled that Rylie might have been there when this happened I gasped, "You were watching!?"

"Oh Sunflowers, no!" she exclaimed. "You're pants are backwards and your shirt in inside out that's all! Besides, I've seen many uncovered humans before so I should be the least of your-"

"You've seen what!?" I was august that she was be fine with sort of thing. I was a human being coscar or not and she should respect my privacy.

She was quick to defend herself. "I'm just saying. I've lived with people who didn't even know what clothes were. The human race used to be very-"

"No." I got out bed and looked at her dead in the eye up close. She was not going to talk about that stuff. "You are going to shut it or get out of here now."

"Oh, you gonna kiss me again?"

Oh, so she remembered that. That was a last resort okay? That meant absolutely nothing. Nothing! "Grrrrr…"

She back up and grabbed onto the dresser with her hand turning to wood as she did so. "Fine. I'll leave, but you still need to thank the girls. P.S. its Sunday so you should get to church." She rolled her eyes and in a second she fell into the dresser to disappear completely.

Rylie was a very interesting girl. How could the girl be so calm after all that? She just had seen her ex-boyfriend try to kill everyone. Why doesn't that phase her? Strange…

Still what happened to me after I Merlin put me to sleep? I mean, I was turning into Slender Man as his body repaired itself to its normal form and if I was correct wouldn't that mean I became Slender for a little bit? Ungh, I hated not knowing what was going on. It was like being drunk and not remembering anything that happened the night before. Did I start singing opera or something?

I decided to temporarily forget the whole thing before it scared me forever. For now, I had to get to church and it was 8:50 now so that meant Church started in 10 minutes. Quickly, my church uniform was coscared on (and I made sure there was no black. No way was I going in a Slendy style) and I flew out the window taking care to coscar it right so it didn't get damaged. I took the Superhero flying level to the building and within a few minutes I landed on the lower level of the back parking lot which was a spot nobody parked. The flying route was much faster than land travel and it greatly explained why Gohan's family didn't own any cars. I had seen Videl's car at his place before, but one day it just stopped being there.

I took a look at the building and smiled at the memories: it was so nice to be back in such a loving place once again regardless that I had been away for technically only a week even though it was actually over a year. This time with my coscar I was ready for those annoying pests and they weren't going to interrupt the lesson a bit. Finally, a peaceful lesson! Where were all the flying pigs?

"Hey Jacob!" Gohan called out above me. He landed close-by with his family next to him. There was Chi Chi, Goten, Videl, and Goku.

Videl was technically a friend of Gohan's but I bet that someday that was going to change to family. She had short black hair, a white vest above a pink shirt with short black pants on her legs. Strange big yellow boots were on her feet. She was the daughter of Hercule who was known as the strongest man alive, but Goku's family was actually the strongest. Goku was the father and had big black spikey hair that was never combed (seriously, on his wedding day too). He wore the same training uniform that Gohan had me wear when we were training and his son, Goten, looked exactly like a mini-him. Chi Chi was the mother of the family with black hair and here hair in a neat bun. The lady was the only one dressed up for church which they never went to and wore a long blue dress that hid her feet. I wondered why they came to Church that day.

"Wow," Goten said looking up to me. "Is that really the coscar you trained? He looks so…normal."

"Yeah, Gohan." Videl slightly glared at him. "Isn't he one of the most powerful things in the universe? Don't tell me you had me come all this way just to meet some amateur."

I was shocked by all the commotion over me. When Rylie, the Doctor, and Mr. Popo had found me, they had all been so respective and treated me as their equal. Why, even Thor did and he was a god! This was a very different and I was not used to it at all so I found myself a little scared of this group. I felt like I was being critiqued at America's Got Talent by the most pessimistic people of all time on live television.

"Hold on…" Goku said frowning. "I thought when you said you were training a coscar you were talking about food. I've been starving myself all day to get a good bite of delicious coscar!"

Food! I wasn't food! What was this guy talking about? "If you want I can make you food…" I told him. Maybe that would impress them.

It did impress them, well, Goku that was... "Really!?" he exclaimed! "You can make food!? Chi Chi, can he live with us!?"

She glared at him more furiously that Videl did with Gohan and yelled. "You don't think my cooking is good enough!?" He looked absolutely scared out of his mind like I did when I first saw Sorral and back off as his wife followed him angrily. "I'll tell you. I have been cooking for you more than 20 years and you want to replace me? Well you won't you hear me and you wanna know why? Because I am your wife and that's what we do! So get over the food and let me cook for you!"

I had never seen such an outraged wife before in my life. I had known Gohan's mom had always been snappy, but this was just unbelievable! Coscaring her was reasonable; sadly though, I didn't want to show my first performance on the judges like that. Unjustly using my coscar was never the answer. Hopefully I didn't have to use it; I had known Chi Chi long enough and she was prone to random rages over many little things. Maybe she was just afraid that she would lose her little boy since Gohan had told me all these crazy stories of adventure like him being turned into chocolate or Goku getting a heart disease. Love makes people act strange ways. "Son Chi Chi?" I started. "I'm pretty sure that Goku would go crazy if he didn't have your cooking."

To my luck, the Sayain went with my impov, "Yeah! Chi Chi, I would die if I didn't have your cooking. Okay?"

She blushed grinning with love for her husband's somewhat sweet words, "Yeah, you would. Now, let's go to church."


	18. A Jacob Day

**Chapter ****19-**** A Jacob Day**

Church was especially weird that day. During the first hour, Goku kept murmuring about his stomach so I ended up turning his sacrament bread into a steak, which he ate loudly and I had to coscar him to eat quietly. It was not easy and harder than coscaring Gohan to stop fighting me in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber or looking for Rylie with Kelsie breathing down weak threats at me. As funny as those threats got they were really annoying after a while. Goten was annoying too. He was constantly asking when this was going to end and after the first talk Chi Chi got so frustrated with Goten she yelled at him in the middle of the meeting. I had never been so embraced in my life. Coscaring my family to even let me sit here was totally not worth it.

After the meeting in the foyer, Gohan apologized to me about his family, "Sorry, but my family isn't very good at sitting down for very long. The only reason why Videl and I are okay with it is because we go to school."

'It's alright…" I shrugged. I was always good at forgiveness so this was no problem for me. "I just don't normally sit with fighters that much. Each family is different and I should accept that."

A happy sight caught our attention as my friend, Emma bounded up to me. "Hey!" She smiled giving me a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," I replied and I gestured to Gohan and Videl. "This is Gohan and Videl…they're visiting here for the day."

"Hi!" she waved. "I'm Emma."

Videl greeted her first. "Hi Emma, I'm sorry about earlier. My friends here don't normally go to church." She then gave a small glare at Gohan, "Not like most people…"

It was nice to see Videl's nice side come out, "It's okay," the other girl assured. "I have some nephews at my house so I know all about family loudness. You're on your hands and legs for five seconds and suddenly your horsie."

"You have nephews!?" Videl smiled, "Awe how many!"

"Just three. There's George, Jamie, and Simon." She wielded her purse from under her and drew out pictures of the three and in a manner of seconds the two girls were adoring the three little boys.

Gohan and I smiled. The nephews were cute all right, but it was too bad they weren't as cute as my nephews and neice. Nothing could beat a smile on my little niece as she swung on a swing, or my sister's new baby's laugh, or my oldest nephew's hilarious comedy routine that only his age could get away with, or the giant grin that my brother's youngest son got when I passed him. Nothing could and would ever beat that. Sorry, Emma, but my nephews/nieces were just dang cuter.

I bit the three adieu and went on my way to Sunday school. Gohan would have come with me, but Videl insisted he were to stay with her. Guessing she was just clinging to him, I went into the room and heard the lesson.

It was wonderful to hear the entire thing. For the first time in forever I actually participated and was one of the main debaters because it had been so long since I was back in society. Sure running from Slender Man, talking the world's oldest woman (Rylie!), and being carried away in a big blue box was nice, but normality had a nice ring to it. Sometimes, the adventures and mysteries of the real world were the best ones and even if we didn't like it they were adventures. Our adventures. Adventures weren't always made to be fun and crazy; they were meant to build you up and raise you to the highest you could ever become. People may not be the smartest, but they could never achieve as much happiness from other adventures. Not mine, not Thor's, not Sorral's, not anybody's but theirs.

The last our of church was the best too. Annoying men #1, 2, 3, and 4 were all there, but it was easy enough to coscar their mouths into the lesson.

After that, I headed home, satisfied with my work. The normal life was a wonderful thing; free from any sort of Slender man, Dallin, Big Bang, or Magicians. I knew that people had always dreamed of living the life I was living now and would trade theirs for mine, but I would trade mine for theirs. To know that that day you were going to live, to be lazy, to do something, to have a complete chance of happiness, sounded so nice, so very nice indeed. I dreamed of sitting down on the grass and falling asleep without a care in the world. If I did now, Rylie would probably rise out of the grass and take me away on some sort of adventure like it was no big deal.

As I flew home I questioned Rylie; did she even value my life? Sure, it was her job to protect the coscar, but I wasn't coscar. I was Jacob Osheena, a human being with feelings, with emotions, with a life. What if she wasn't my protector, but of the thing inside me like I was only a host of great potential and not the great potential she had talked about. She had mentioned earlier that she was specifically the protector of_ coscar_, not me. I didn't think she valued me, or Kelsie, or even Gohan. For all I knew she saw me as just another host, another person out of the millions of other coscar or boyfriends she had had with no significance whatsoever. The girl hadn't even said she liked me and after the whole ruining my Wii U Jacob day she still didn't get me one. However, she did stand up for me after I had been trapped a year in the time chamber. That meant something right? Right? Right!? I just had to ask her if we were friends or not and then my confirmation would be sealed. No biggie?

I sure hoped Kelsie was alright. She had a strange sense about her and seemed very distressed. The girl had a big bag of guts though! She had told me that Slender Man had haunted her as a child and still when she saw him years later she kept her cool. When she had saved me from him instead of bolting of on Hercules took pure courage: one that I should have had back there. Maybe I could bottle it with my coscar. Ha, ha, I didn't think my coscar was that powerful! No chance!

In a way, I could relate to Kelsie. She was the only one of her kind like me since she was an android living with two magicians. She didn't have power, she couldn't light things on fire (like a Wii U. Seriously, Sorral still owes me one!) like Sorral or mind-talk like that older guy who talked to me in my head. She had been completely alone all her life and had no idea who or where she was from. At least I knew that part about me. Next chance I had I would help her find her parents for it was the least I could do…unless if she had stayed at the castle. I suddenly felt sorry for turning her sword into a squeaky toy and decided to change it back next chance I got. Unless…

I landed next to our swimming pool in my backyard where our dog went potty careful not to land in any poop. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Gohan had told me that my coscar changed the molecular structure of things, but he didn't tell me the rules of how far it could go. For all I knew I could turn the Great Wall of China into an igloo from Antarctica. All I had to do was transfer my soul to the sword. That should be pretty easy! Quickly like all the other times, I jumped out of my body flew off wherever Kelsie was. I didn't know exactly where I was, but hey, I was the sword now, so that would be simple enough.

Being her sword (or anything in general) was weird because elements saw and felt completely different than living things did. They relied on density and mass. The stronger they were the better it was and when you looked around as an item you saw everything at once because you couldn't look around at stuff. You saw it right then; right now. No blinking required, no focus on one thing, no hearing, nothing. The only thing you could feel was the sound waves bouncing off of everything.

There were different types of sound waves. If there were lots of them and light it was a happy sound wave or if it swapped the light waves with thick ones it would be angry ones. I had always enjoyed the music sound waves for they had so much variety (especially Dubstep! Loved the Dubstep!) and felt good against the object I was in.

The girls had taken themselves to the mall and were currently shopping their hearts out. Kelsie was in an arrangement of clothes wearing slick leather boots, nice dark purple jeans, a belt with a metallic outline, a white Mr. Roboto shirt, and a necklace holding a tiny owl. I would have laughed at the irony of the Mr. Roboto shirt, but I couldn't. Rylie wore what she always wore, but carried several box-like bags from many different stores. Was on her lips smile genuine or fake?

Sorral had refused to take part of any sort of shopping. She wasn't carrying any bags and remained in the same Disney-like outfit she had always done. A poker face was engraved on her as if she was only enduring this for Kelsie and could hardly tolerate Rylie's presence. Well that was meanly nice of her. While the girls walked and Kelsie and Rylie chattered away, Sorral glared at all the people who looked at her because she was attracting a lot of attention with that dress of hers. It was like a royal from the Victorian age had suddenly showed up at the every four year Martial Arts Tournament. Things like that just didn't mix.

I flew back to my body knowing how good everything was going for the girls. It was nice to know that Kelsie and Sorral was here and Rylie was showing them the real world. She really did care after all…


	19. The Jacob Figure

**Chapter ****23****- The Jacob Figure**

My eyes opened to the noise of an alarm blaring to its hearts content next to me. Out of instinct to stop the noise I attempted to coscar it into a pillow, however my coscar wasn't awake either and nothing happened. Instead it kept baring and forced me to stretch out of bed, hit snooze, and get back into bed. How I loved my beauty sleep. It had been about a week since the Slender Man incident and I was ready to go back into normality. As a matter of fact, when the alarm went off again, I turned it off and coscared my pajamas off and normal outfit on.

I decided to take the average routine of my morning one: taking a shower, eating a simple meal consisting of a bagel and smoothie, brushing my teeth, and scrabbling around getting my backpack ready for school. Wasn't normality a wonderful thing? Sure, it was had it's times of trial and tribulation, but overall it rocked. Woohoo!

I swung my backpack over my shoulder and opened the front door that lead out of our house. The air was salty and cold like it had slightly layered itself in a frost just so it could perfume itself with the smell of the ocean. All this was crushed when I saw my arch nemesis: Dallin Dues sitting on one of the pedestals of our front porch. He wore a collared blue stripped shirt, dark blue trousers, slightly blue running shoes, and a silver locket. That was impossible. That silver locket was my girlfriend's: Hope Aaron.

Yeah, so what, I had a girlfriend. Well sort-of girlfriend. We liked to think of it that way, but because we didn't want to ruin our friendship with a relationship so we strictly friend zoned each other. My friend, Ruth, had always been trying to get us out on dates, by bringing us on hers with my friend, Truman, but Hope had always made sure to take my sister, Violet, or her friend, Kristy, along.

The problem was that he had Hope's locket. Nobody ever had her locket ever and if he had it then she was in trouble. This Dallin guy was taking no chances at getting under my skin and stopping me from stopping him. "What did you do to her?" I demanded dropping my backpack to the ground just in case I was going to have to beat it out of him.

The spikey haired man chuckled slightly, "Oh, Hope is fine. Her mother wouldn't let me touch her."

"Her mother is dead." I corrected. "She's been gone for years now."

"Oh, cut the act, coscar we all know that's not true." He slid off the pedestal and landed on the stone porch in front of me. "And actually, the only reason I have this locket here is to blackmail you."

Blackmail? Crap. But that was ok, I had to look strong. "I could tear you apart, bit by bit, make your molecules goes bye-bye, what's some stupid blackmail going to do to stop that?"

"Because you don't have the heart to do that." The brown haired man responded diabolically smiling. "I am going to make a deal. You take your little gang of human friends with your little gang of non-human friends on the next adventure you have and I won't tell the world about your coscar, the dog being Hope's mother."

That wouldn't be a problem for me. I could just coscar them back into forgetting it, but then he struck my childhood in the heart, "I could blow up your room again. That's why I did it you know. To get rid of you before you become what you really are. A monster who feeds off of people doing bad things so he can get his so precious adventure. Eventually, I can only assume, you will get bored with your adventures and make one of your own."

Despite the fact that I could easily coscar it back to normal I grabbed his collar and smashed him into the pedestal. This was deep calling me some sick monster. I wasn't a monster. That was his job. How did he know about that explosion though? It was so long ago…so far in the past. Back in the day when my sister had no name. It was actually the reason we moved to Hercule City: to get away from him. The black figure.

I would not deny that in the past I had many more adventures than normal children. The black figure was the start of all of it: blowing up my room to kill me and Violet, the time Hope and I nearly got kidnapped in San Francisco, but saved by Hope's mother freezing time for us, Hope's mother saving me again on a school trip in Italy with Truman, Kristy, and Ruth, and the time when Ruth and Truman had been trapped in the old mine. Ruth had always carried around a spare case of make-up and a mirror after that. "What if I get stuck in another mine?" she had said. "And then instead of a dog saving us some gorgeous British man comes to our rescue. What would I do then?"

However, despite the adventures I had always yearned for more like he said. Something always forced me to go back to them no matter how dangerous the last one seemed. As a matter of fact, that's one of the reasons I was so stubborn for Hope to come with us to Italy so I could be sure an adventure was going to happen. Sure, I nearly died, but it all had worked out in the end. I thought that Hope had rescued me at first, but it just turned out to be the dog.

Dallin just laughed as I glared at him, "This is just like the time Kelsie had you under her sword! How did that turn out by the way? Had to be saved by an-ah!"

I slammed my foot on his out of anger. "Yeah, well this time you're not a coscar! Now back my past out of this, give me the locket, and stay away from Hope! Don't make me coscar you to do it!"

This joyed Dallin greatly and to my surprise he started hysterically laughing and would have fallen to the floor laughing so hard you couldn't hear anything, but since I was holding him up, he couldn't do it. In the middle of the laughing-so-hard-you-can't-hear-yourself-laugh laugh I had had enough and coscared in a mighty voice (that had greatly improved since the coscar had cured me of my asthma) "Leave Hope out of this! Leave them all out of this! Ruth, Violet, Kristy, Truman, Emma, and even those annoying people I won't name cause their too annoying. Like seriously, they are really annoying. Really-"

"I get it." He said rolling his eyes. "So annoying. Your coscar could change that you know. You're coscar could do" he leaned over and whispered in my ear "absolutely anything."

Like Slender man, I punched him in the face. Enough of this! How did he avoid my conniving coscar anyway? "Shut up." I told him shacking with rage "Just shut up…I…I won't hurt you. You are right on that and yes…I will my friends on an adventure. But only Truman." I assumed that Truman be best at handling adventures since he was always up and about doing things. I would have envied him for it, but whenever I did he gave countless reasons why not.

He laughed a little again. "Fine, but they'll find out sooner or later. Let the games begin." And he placed his fingers on his forehead. "We should meet again sometime." He then disappeared before my very eyes so I collided into the pillar he had been previously been pressed against. In his place was Hope's locket which I grabbed and slipped into my pocket.

What did he want with Hope? What was so important about my friends finding out who I was? Why did he mention the black figure? Why did he become my childhood nightmare? I remembered what had happened that day after the explosion when I described it to my parents, "At first I thought it was my beeping toy." I had said. "…Then I thought it was a bomb, and it was! The wall exploded and there was a black figure…Before I yelled for help the black figure said that we should meet again. Then he leaped away."

The words, "We should meet again" rang in my mind, ticking away faster and faster like the bomb. That couldn't be him. It couldn't, it couldn't it couldn't. Alas, it was. I could never forget that dark, cold, heartless voice that ticked in my heart throughout the years. That's why I had never liked Dallin when I first met him many years ago; he reminded me of the black figure. What a twisted man to haunt me all these years. To go through all that work just so I could fear his voice. No amount of coscar could cure the horror I felt when I heard those words. I could still hear the walls crumbling around me, hearing my sister scream as she fell through the floor, and hearing that tick tick tick of the bomb. I wanted to leave; I wanted to go to school. I wanted to forget all of this.

I knelt on the stone dewy floor sobbing.


	20. Jacob Goes to High School

**Chapter ****24- ****Jacob Goes to High School**

"Jacob…" a voice said behind me. "Jacob!" My sister crouched beside me. "Why do you have Hope's locket?" My sister was only a little bit older than me at the age of 18 and was the twin of my older brother. She had straight dark brown hair and was exactly as tall as I was with dark blue eyes. My sister was a modest type and unlike other girls wore a long light brown dress with her blue shirt tucked in. A hand-made short jacket lay on her arm with a pattern of holes on it letting air circulate throughout the jacket and a hand-made light brown beanie was delicately placed on her head. She had taken up knitting as a profession and could be often seen practicing in her room while listening to the radio; usually orchestra. Girls had often made fun of her in high-school because she didn't wear make-up like everybody else and didn't say much. Not to mention that made she was given the nickname of "no-name" since up to when she was eight she didn't have one. One day she had decided to join women's wrestling and the other girl's stopped bullying her when she did. Needless to say she could take you down in a heartbeat. Truman and her had made a reading club and were both lead captains on their sports teams. They had just gotten Ruth to join the club. I thought pigs would be flying when this happened pig the pigs left me disappointed. Would he attack them too?

I shuddered. Normally, I would be a huggy sort of guy when I was sad, but this; it was too much to bear. My mind was too wound up to hug anyone. "H-h-h-him." I shuddered. "He's back. The black figure; he's b-b-b-back."

Her eyes seemed to widen to the size of watermelons when she heard this and her mouth dropped like 20 feet. Of course she was shocked. She was involved in the explosion when it had happened and had fallen through the floor. If you look at her leg you can still see the scars from the burn. After that she started wearing dresses to cover it up and it slowly became her trademark. Even when she went smiling she hid it. No matter how much she had cried, "Help me, mom and dad!" they had been helpless to save her.

She then shook her head and frowned. "I'm so sorry." She replied as if she felt bad for the dude. How could she feel bad about him for he had had a special connection with her? Way back then, he had been her teacher and as a teacher, her friend. Even while the suspicion was going on of who that mysterious black figure was she had took charge and was the secret agent of the time. Nothing should have made her more scared than him. Alas, she remained calm and collected, "It's okay." She continued. "He won't touch you. I won't let him. Stephanie Meyer once said, 'If he'd done something to harm her, I would annihilate him.' I would gladly annihilate anyone who tries to hurt our family."

"How…" I shook. "How can you be so sure…so calm?"

The girl smiled at me, "Isabel Allende said, 'Women have always been courageous…they are always fearless when protecting their children'" she paused. "or brothers" then resumed her quote "'….they have been fearless in the fight for their rights.'" She ended her quote. "I will always fight for our freedom ok? Freedom to live. We beat Professor Dues…I mean the black figure once and we can do it again. He messed with the wrong family." She stood up. "Now let's go to school. If we stay here by ourselves there'd be higher chances of him attacking here than there."

"Yeah…" I said grabbing her hand as she pulled me up. "Let's go." It felt bad to lie to my sister like that. I wanted to go ahead and tell her all about my coscar and my adventures with The Doctor, Gohan, Rylie, and Kelsie. I couldn't bring myself to do it though, I didn't want her to think I was that monster Dallin had said I was. It all made sense now though. Why the Black Figure had bombed the place why we were nearly kidnapped in San Francisco and Italy. He wanted to get rid of us before I had gotten the coscar by going back in time to stop it all. Fortunately for us, we had Hope's mother. Yes, she was dead, but came back as an angel and reincarnated herself as a dog. The dog now remained with Hope as her pet, but we knew that she was much more than just a dog.

Then swinging my backpack over my shoulder we went across the porch and drove to school. Violet played some music in the car and asked many questions to keep my mind off of Dallin. As long as I kept talking, my mind relaxed and by the time we got to school my face had lost its tear stained color. Our car pulled up in front of Orange Star High School. It was a massive building and was the first public school I had been to with the boring color of beige that was complimented by the blue that was symmetrically scattered along its walls as windows. A giant pillar rose above the entrance and made a pyramid shape at the very top. On this pyramid it had an orange circle that was stamped on a beige star. Orange words went down the pillar that read, Orange Star High School. It all was very simple, but intimidated me by its size kind of like when I was underneath Thor for the first time.

As we got out a red Porsche convertible rode stopped behind us and Ruth Umper stepped out of it with a white roller suitcase in her hand followed by Truman McCloudre. He carried a massive black backpack that carried not only his schoolbooks, binders, and novels, but also weights. He wore a thick camo jacket, a pink shirt that said, "I'm hers" with an arrow pointing to the left, dark green hiking pants, and flip flops. He had brown hair, glasses, and eyes and stood up to six foot one (still growing). He was majorly short as a kid, but had increasingly grown during the first semester of junior year of high school. His height created major issues for Ruth since she was only five foot three.

Ruth was very different from her boyfriend. She had lightly curled blonde hair that glided down her back with a strand of it dyed white. She didn't wear too much make-up and believed that her face was so perfect it didn't need it. She did have some white mascara to pop out her new white eyes (when she found out she needed contacts she immediately made her eyes become white to make her contacts look fancy and cute) and had white lipstick. It was truly a thing only Ruth could have managed. She was no good at drawing or any real art in general, but if you gave her a face and a make-up kit she fool anyone that whoever she was "beautifying" was a pop star. Normal people would say it was gross of how much she applied, but she believed that her face was a palette and the make-up was the paint. If she used it right she could make her face a masterpiece. Truman had done her good with modesty issues though and she wore a long leather yellow jacket, long dark yellow jeans that tucked into her long leather white high heels, and a white shirt that pointed to the right saying, "I'm his." She had just started going on an 'all leather' phase again, but had toned down the make-up which was a really good look on her. When she saw me however, her mouth dropped down seemingly 100 feet.

"Jacob!" she exclaimed. "Nooooooo!"

I was rather confused by her remark and asked, "What?" with one eyebrow up and the other down.

Her lips curled into a smile, "You sly dog, don't give me that. You've been working out haven't you?"

I realized that with all that training I had done in Gohan's training had dramatically improved me physically. I blushed, "You could say that…" Overall, I did have bragging rights on this one because I had been stuck in that Chamber for a year, but I knew that with my abilities I needed to be humble. There was no way I was going to turn arrogant like Dallin or Ruth. I was still getting used to being back in reality. The real reason why I was so upset that Rylie didn't let me have my me day was because I had been trapped in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber doing something I didn't want to do for a year. I felt like I had well beyond earned it so when it was taken away I was deeply upset about it. No matter how much I had wanted to coscar the Wii U, I didn't because I knew it was wrong. Except for the time when I was battling Rylie. That was an exception. I didn't want to talk about it though and quickly coscared, "I'm still skinny, you know? You just really want me to be stronger that's all."

"Who am I kidding?" Ruth laughed. "You're too skinny to become buff! Hahahaha, oh I crack me up…sorry, but Truman over here is the only one who is allowed to be hot." And she pushed him down and kissed his cheek affectionately leaving a lip mark of white on his cheek.

"Jacob?" Violet told me. "I'm going to class ok? I'll see you later."

Our group waved to her as she walked toward the building. "Bye!" Ruth waved. "Tell me if there are any hotter guys than Truman!"

He looked at her angrily, "Ruth…remember our agreement?"

"Mhm." She nodded and took out a stack of paper from her pack and flipped through them. "Page 3, paragraph 2: The boyfriend/girlfriend of this relationship is allowed to show attraction for other men/women as long as she/he does not act upon her thoughts and remains faithful to her/his bae. They can only act upon this influence if they are being forced to do so." She gave him the _I told you so_ look and put the papers back in her suitcase. They had made this contract after the waterfall incident to make sure that nothing could go wrong with their relationship and spent all night working on it. It was very amusing seeing Truman crashing at my place afterward for he had gotten so tired he started to get really weird.

A sudden voice came from the school's microphone, "Attention students," it said. "We are having a change of plans for today. Please meet at the multipurpose room for an assessment. This will take all day so there is no homework afterwards. If anyone does not participate in taking the test the will be sent to detention. I repeat, 'Please meet at the multipurpose room for an assessment.'"

"Well," Ruth smirked. "No homework sounds nice…thank you assessment! Hehehe…Looks out school here comes Ruth!" she grabbed onto her suitcase and walked off wheeling it by her side.

"Assessment?" Truman questioned to me. "We never have assessment."

"Well it's a surprise right? It must be good." I optimized.

"I don't know, man." He said. "George Bernard Shaw said, 'Beware of false knowledge; it is more dangerous than ignorance.' Be careful bro, this strange mojo has something definitely eerie about it."

Before I could respond, Ruth shouted out to us, "Truman! Come on, we're like together now remember? Gosh…"

"Coming, babe!" he yelled as he ran off towards her.

I made a sigh of amusement and chased off after them.


	21. Jacob vs the Assessment

**Chapter ****25- ****Jacob vs. the Assessment**

I followed the two into the building and into the multipurpose room. It lived up to the school being massive yet very plain with random items scattered along its walls and students everywhere. In a sense, the place reminded me of my old charter school. I had gone there my sophomore year of high school, but had transferred over here my junior year along with Hope, Truman, Ruth, Violet, and Kristy. No matter how massive the school was I missed my old friends from the other. There, everyone was an outsider so nobody was and the people who would have been popular at a public school fit in well too. I had made friends with a guy who had this strange obsession with ducks and puns, a girl who had a strange obsession with cars, another girl with a strange obsession with Disney, a boy with a strange obsession with Ke$ha, and teacher who had a strange obsession with giving us essays. I really wanted to take them with me, but I couldn't and had to schedule events so we could meet up again. Often times we would go bowling or play some Mario Kart at my place. Good times…

"O.M.G.," Ruth glared looking over at me and pointed to two girls and a boy. "It's Hope and Kristy, and _him_."

I had known Hope since my Eighth Grade. She was quite a shy girl back then and I had befriended her because of this. The ginger had deep blue eyes like mine, a silver short sleeved shirt, black jeans, and grey sneakers. She was quite thin because she took gymnastics and had been doing so for a couple years now. As a matter of fact she started it because she wanted to become like those performers we had seen in San Francisco many years ago. Ever since she saw her mom there, she had been a lot more talkative and energetic. Ruth told me that whenever I was around a different side of her showed up so I didn't really know the other side.

Kristy was a peculiar girl and was the "curious George" of our gang. The fangirl was a bit lazy and didn't really think things through before she acted rationalizing out all the important details. Like, Gohan, she had thin black hair except hers stretched down to her hip with a strand of it green that matched her eyes. She wore a pink shirt with a heart on it, short blue jeans, pink NIKE's, and many rubber wristbands around her left wrist.

The boy Ruth had so resented was none other than Topher; Ruth's rival in the school. Like me, he had dirty blonde hair except his was much longer and made a giant flip at the front sort of proclaiming to the world of its presence. He had green eyes and wore a collared green sweatshirt that had a thick darker strip of green going through its center, long light brown trousers, and black sneakers with a white bottom. "What's up Ruth?" he snickered. "Ready for that date cause the Topher is ready…"

Ruth growled at him, "Not even in your dreams. I have a boyfriend and you are just another humiliation on live television. What was it? Total Drama? Get out of my face" and she sat on him.

"Agh!" he cried. "Not the hair!"

She just laughed, "Then I guess you should've moved when you still had the chance. I'm sitting next to Hope. Got it wanna because I'm pretty sure that's how they described you in the show."

"Hey," he defended her getting out from underneath her and standing up as I took a seat to the left of Hope and Truman to my left. "The only reason why I didn't win that show was because I was tricked. Okay?"

Ruth folded her legs over each other like she had already won the argument. "I got that episode and in it I'm pretty sure you were a big...fat...loser" In response a crowd who had followed us laughed at him while his crowd glared at her in anger. "See you, los-"

A lady with orange hair and strange glasses interrupted her through a microphone in an accent I could not understand, "Please, go to your seats so we can begin the assessment."

Ruth and Topher's groups immediately disbanded, Topher sitting in front of Ruth who cringed when she saw his skyscraper-like hair. "Relax, Ruth." Hope told her. "He's just trying to get your reaction. Don't let him annoy you or you'll give him the win."

I peered down at the packet on the desk. It looked just like a star test with a name spot and date at the top left corner of the page and rows of bubbles that filled up the entire page. At the bottom was a rectangle with a bar code and the words, _Do not write in this area._

"Now, you must write your name on the designated line at the top left corner of the page…" the lady started. "Then you must fill in the bubbles of your date of birth, full name, and student ID. You will see a black space at the bottom of the page. Do not write in this part or change it in any way shape or form."

The whole school started working on the page along with myself. Before I did so I looked behind me and saw Gohan and Videl with two of their friends; Emma and Anna had joined them seated next to Videl.

For an assessment there was an awful lot of security. Guards with guns on their belts were assembled around the room and video cameras had taken themselves at every row of desks including ours. I found it best if I didn't coscar here since this place was so packed with lack of privacy. It made me feel trapped in some prison room being evaluated by scientists for my every action as if I was some sort of strange alien creature thingy. Truman was right; this was suspicious.

I silently prayed that Rylie didn't pop out of the ground.

Like the teacher had asked, I filled out the bubbles and wrote my name on the line taking care not to touch the bottom rectangle. "Students," she said. "Flip the page. You will answer the questions that are placed before you. There are 3 sections of this that you must complete before you leave this school for today. Problem solving, personality, and then you must write one essay about the thing you care about most. Are there any questions?"

Well that was simple. What was up with all the security? Why were these questions so personal? Why did we have to do a personality section? Why were the guards in the room so official? Was there a threat in the room or something? How come this was all so sudden?

Nobody moved though for everyone was pretty freaked out by the guy standing behind her. I didn't know about the others, but this guy seemed to be giving the whole school a staredown of death. He was one of the guards who had been remaining in the front of the room. He was big and bulky with sort of a square face that had a Bluetooth in his ear. He had short brown hair and wore a dark grey shirt and pants with massive black boots and a belt heavily armed with weapons. His name tag read, _John Casey_ which fit him really well and honestly no better name could have been chosen.

Surprisingly, Ruth seemed invulnerable to it all and shot her hand up, "Yeah, can you like move this guy in front of me? He is totally wearing too much cologne."

"Ruth…" Hope whispered to her. "Remember what I said…?"

"He will not be moved." The teacher strictly answered. "Now get to work."

I opened up the next page which looked just like a Star testing one. It even had a paper in the packet that had more bubbles we had to fill out. Alrighty…question number one…It read, "There is a person who claims they have drawn a certain picture. They give a detailed summary about the individual steps they took to complete it. Which of these proves they are lying? A: They have no pencil marks on their hands. B: They have given too detailed a summary. C: They have not signed their work. D: I don't know."

This was a simple question enough since I like to do a lot of drawing and I got a lot of practice in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. They were lying because they had no pencil marks on their hands for whenever I had drawn I had had to deal with these. Derp... I filled in the bubble for A and moved onto the next one. I was astonished at this one for it was all math. I took out the scratch piece of paper from the packet and got to work on the problem. E, the answer was E. The next one was B and then B again. D, A, E, E, E, C, A, D, D, and so forth. These questions were nothing I had ever encountered before; they were all different ranging from science to court rooms, but all lived up to their 'problem solving' name. After what seemed forever, I finally got to the next section.

Ruth was way ahead of me and was surprisingly filling in bubbles at least every 30 seconds on average. How could someone plow through it that quickly? Hope was a little bit ahead of me, but not by far. Truman had managed to get through a good chunk of it and was barely managing to keep up with Ruth, but that was probably because of all the books he had read on this stuff (he read books about basically everything).

During the time the whole school was dead silent. And why wouldn't they be? They had security cameras being pin pointed at them and guards were everywhere along with that guy walking around the room breathing down our necks the whole time. It was like an awkward silence made home in the room we were working in.

I took a look at the personality portion of the quiz. Question number one time! "You are taken away into a dark room with only a flashlight, once on, you see that there are five doors which do you pick to go through" it said. What a weird question. "A: A Perfect Life that's a lie. B: A world where everyone loves you, but the people who love you in the real world hate you. C: Years filled with danger of trying to get back into your world. D: A life where everyone you hated disappeared. E: A life where you always got what you wanted."

I marked down C. Even if it was hard and dangerous. I knew that it was the right thing to do. Even without coscar I could actually do it. Fate will give what man will find it. It constantly presents different versions of itself to us and we have to choose what fate we want. Besides the people I hated were people too. If I had gotten rid of Dallin then I would have never gotten the fate I had now

The next question was tough too, "You are presented with four different personality traits you could add to yourself. A: Kindness. B: Intelligence. C: Think and Do Attitude (Stronger willpower). D: Athlete. E: Nothing.

I put down E. I wanted to be free to make my own personality and not let some sudden power to get one. I needed to take my own path minus the short-cuts unless if it was forced upon me. It's not like that has already happened or anything….

Lastly, after much more assessing, I got to the essay which was writing about what you care about most. Immediately, I put down my family. They had always been there for me; no matter what challenges I had. That time when Violet and I got the Black Figure years ago, she volunteered for the mission to interrogate him. She knew it would be dangerous, but she did it anyway because she didn't want him hurting me again. What about Hope's mom? She had come back to be with her daughter even though it meant turning into a pet animal. And I could never forget the time when I got bit by the rattlesnake. My family canceled all plans to help me out despite the fact we could be missing out on a family reunion; the first one we had ever had. I remembered sitting in the hospital guilting up that feeling of betrayal like I had ruined everything. Did Rylie have family? Did she have someone to hold on to, to comfort, and to love her? The girl had been alive for so long too…

Thank goodness I was done with that assessment. It was long and boring, but I actually got it done! Yay! I shut it and turned it in to the teacher by the front desk. The awkwardness had settled between the doors as I walked out of them between the guards for lunch. Blelck.


	22. John Casey, Jacob, Is Not Nice

**Chapter ****26- ****John Casey, Jacob, is not nice**

It was a relief when I exited the doors and into the lunch room. Sure, the air smelled like a crazy combination of food, but it was sure a lot nicer that the air in that assessment room! They were serving Pizza for two dollars per slice…crap…I didn't have any money. A gasp came out of my mouth as Truman, but his massive hand on my shoulder "Don't worry bro. I gotcha covered." and handed me two slices.

"Wow," I thanked him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Ahem…" a silent yet bellowing voice said behind me which made my eyes blow up like balloons: John Casey. Great…another villain.

Truman and I turned to face him, "Ummm…." I said nervously. "Hi?"

"Hm…" he grunted. "Follow me."

What had I done wrong? What was going on? Did I fail the assessment? If I did then those results came in incredibly fast. Really fast. Like seriously, Superman kind of fast. I was taken away from Truman and across the room to a door to the left of us that we entered. He was clearly the source of that awkward silence for as we walked I ate all the food Truman had given me in nervousness. In a sense, eating was kind of my teddy bear at the moment until I ate all the food that was. He said nothing the entire time and we went into a bright room with only two chairs on each side of a table and a security camera on the wall. "Sit down." He told me which I obeyed immediately. When he had taken his seat on the opposite side of me he spoke again, "You did extremely well on the assessment." And pulled it out and gave it to me. How did they check it that fast?

In surprise I exclaimed, "Oh wow, awesome!" I had never done so well in an assessment in my life! Woohoo! I nailed it! I nailed it! Yeah, baby; I rocked…that…test! Take that all those people who are just naturally born smart cause I, Jacob Osheena, was…on…fire! And I wasn't super smart either! Ha, ha! I rocked it, I smoked it, I creamed it, I beat it, and_ I_…kicked…its…butt! Yeah!

"Tell me why?" he commanded breaking up the party in my head. His voice scared all the party away…sad…

"Well…I did because I could…" I shuddered. "Most of these questions were opinion based and that's just how I think."

He growled at me. By far this was the most awkward conversation I had ever had with someone. Could I go now? At this moment I was considering using my coscar to get out of this mess 'cause this guy was messed up. "Explain to me…" he interrogated. "Why did you get kidnapped in Italy? How did you get out of being kidnapped in San Francisco? How did you survive that explosion?"

Crude, he was going there. So this assessment did have some behind the scenes action…time to tip the scales with some coscar. I had to find out what this assessment was really all about, but first I had to get rid of that camera. With my coscar I quickly changed it into a hollow camera. Now, I needed to focus on Casey. "I got kidnapped because my friend stole some blueprints," I honestly stated blending in a bit of coscar so he would believe me "some creep tried to kidnap us in San Francisco, probably to torment us or something, and I can't remember how I survived that because that was years ago."

"So that was the only reason why?" he questioned.

"Yes." I told him still with a bit of coscar. "You can't make stuff up like that. Do you think I wanted that to happen?"

He growled in an approving sense, "Fine, but I have one more question. Have you ever heard of a coscar?"

"Umm…." I panicked. No matter how much I wanted to coscar, I couldn't. His stare, his scary face, those arms that looked like they were going to tear me apart any second seemed to completely crash my coscar systems. No, no, no, no, no! I needed time, I needed to run, and I needed to again do something so crazy that nobody would guess it. My mind froze up like time had done once. Of course I knew what a coscar was; I was one or the host of them that is. "No." I lied.

"Tell me again." He scowled rising from his chair giving me a doomsday look. "Have you ever heard of one?"

"No." I repeated with time with more coscar in my voice. Truman couldn't have been more right than anything about this place and I knew I just got myself in another adventure. This time, I wasn't going to back down; not after what happened last time. "Alright, John Casey," I coscared glaring. "This assessment isn't really about schooling is it? It's about something else. You are trying to find someone. Who and wh-hey!"

An arm had grabbed onto the back of my jacket and had somehow pulled me through the wall. There, I was immediately shoved into the T.A.R.D.I.S. where I collapsed onto the ground. "What the?" I questioned while I looked up to my kidnappers. Not to my surprise, it was Rylie who had taken me away who was with Thor and the Doctor. The Doctor was moving about the T.A.R.D.I.S.'s control panel flipping switches and pulling levers as usual and Thor leaned down to my level and hoisted me up like I was a paper mache version of myself. "Ah!" I cried out and stumbled on the ground I had been so suddenly placed upon. "What's going on? Yah!" I nearly fell on the floor again, but hovered in the air while to the T.A.R.D.I.S. rumbling with travel. "Fweh." I breathed as I tilted my hovering position back to where it had been before and landed on the ground.

"My coscar friend." Thor said (that had been the first time I had heard his voice without it booming) to me. "Your position has been found out. We must evacuate immediately."

"Evacuate!?" I panicked with my eyebrows bended into my eyes and my mouth open in astonishment. That was the first time I had actually taken control of things! I was on it, I was on fire! Dang it, the one time I could take care of myself they had to ruin all the fun… "But how will I explain to my friends why I suddenly disappeared and…" I paused. There was someone here missing. Someone who I was in this gang, but was now gone. "Where's Jack?"

"Jackie-boy had to go back to his Doctor" the Doctor explained frantically moving his hands about. "Well to my former reincarnation, but you get the idea. He's gone."

That was depressing new for Jack was the first weirdo I met on this coscar chronicle. Hmmm, coscar chronicles, I rather liked that name. If I were to write a book about it I would probably give it that title or something. Maybe I would have named it coscar creations which would also have been pretty cool. Could I coscar that up?

"Hello, Jacob." Rylie sang to me obviously in a good mood still wearing the same outfit I had seen her in the mall. "How are you?"

I looked at her and shrugged, "I'm fine I guess…" I couldn't complain about being kidnapped by Rylie anyway. I was pretty much asking for it when I had been taken by that Casey guy and sort of locked up. "Aside from the abduction, interrogation, assessment, and Dallin it's been pretty good." I optimized. "At least we don't have any homework."

"Oh sweet," she laughed. "I went shopping with Kelsie. Aside from the crowds and Sorral's anger it was really cool! Oh!" She dug through her pockets "And we got you this!" and pulled out a Wii U handing it to me. "You deserve it."

My mind sang with joy when I saw this because to me it was a representation of all the hard work I had done as a coscar. Awesomeness! "Oh, Rylie…you shouldn't have!" I smiled gazing my eyes over the white cardboard package "Thank you." and I gave her a hug.

She blushed. "No, thank you! You didn't ask for any of this and you've done so much already. It's the least I can do plus I kind of did ruin your 'you' day. Sorry…"

I grinned in appreciation. She really did care… "Thank you."

"Now," the Doctor said wrapping his arms around the two of us. "Edens we are on a tight schedule here. We have to get to Kelsie and Sorral to find out what we are going to do about this CIA thing."

Wait, they were CIA? "Oh really…?" Rylie snickered disbelievingly and we both looked at him with dense curiosity.

"Fine," he cracked. "Goddie over her wants a little fight with you two after this and keeps bugging me about it. I _hate _being bugged; it's bad for the brain."

Rylie rolled her eyes amusingly, "Thought so. Don't forget you have to get back to Clara; I'm sure she's waiting."

"Oh, shut up." He said to her as he released us from his arms. "Now off you pop!"

Thor looked at him suspiciously, "You mean you aren't coming with us?"

"Heavens, no. I have to visit Clara. I'm planning on taking her to an amusement park next with the children."

Thor shook his head. "You shall not. We must find out how to defeat this wretched beast."

He made a little pout at this answer, "But I want to see Clara…"

"Come on Doctor!" Rylie called to him. "No use fighting with Thor now is there?"

He stood there thinking, "Oh, fine, Edens." He frowned walking towards us. "Let's go stop the CIA, but right after this I'm going to see Clara."

The girl smiled with victory and followed him with Thor. I walked along with her, out the door, and onto our next adventure.


	23. Jacob's Time Off

**Chapter**** 28- ****Jacob****'****s Time off**

We walked out onto a big patch of concrete, just out of sight of the school by a couple cars where nobody usually was and there was a slight draft in the air making newspapers flutter at our feet. The Doctor just had given us necklaces with keys on the end of them that apparently made nobody notice us or we were just in that area of the eye where nobody wanted to look. "These will keep us hidden from the CIA, or NASA, or whatever they are; I don't care just wear it." He told us putting on his own.

I had to admit it was really weird kind of being on the run from the CIA/NASA/government. These were the guys you didn't want to mess with, but with all the calmness around my expressed by Rylie, Thor, and the Doctor it was hard to be scared of them. It made me wonder if they had been on the run from them before which I bet myself five bucks that at some point at time they were. Having a bet with yourself is an amazing thing, if you win you owe yourself five bucks and if you lose you owe yourself five bucks. Win-win situation and I thought I was right too. If that John Casey knew about the coscar then he probably knew at least Rylie too and maybe even Sorral.

This drew my mind to another topic: what if I were to run into a coscar from the past? I seriously doubted it and bet that Rylie would do anything in her power to prevent that from happening right away. It could create a time paradox or something bad which would make a pretty cool adventure.

"Ah, the Americas!" the Doctor smiled as we walked towards the building we were going to meet Kelsie and Sorral at. "Oh, I don't know why I don't go here more often; it really is quite splendid. The Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, the White House, the remembrance of all the things that happened before pushing and grabbing to make itself a better place not just for itself, but for all the other countries in the world to see, to take, to grow upon. Oh, it is marvelous." With that, he kissed his hands "Mwah!" and stretched them out to the world. What a funny alien man thingy indeed!

Thor concurred with him, "Yes it is my queer Doctor. This planet is the home of where I met my dear, Jane Foster. It is my only hope that my time spent on this planet will include the visitation of her."

I took a good look at our gang. There was me with my jacket of vibrant orange colors easily prone to catching someone's eye, Thor with his massive size and strange outfit easily prone to catching someone's eye, the Doctor with his childish actions, strange outfit, bowtie prone, and loud words easily prone to catching someone's eye, and Rylie with her goofy attitude, bouncy personality, and loud voice easily prone to catching someone's eye. How could we _not_ be seen by people even with these things on? It was just a miracle that they hadn't found us already.

As we walked toward the destination the girls were at, I was happy that this trip was much better than the morning had presented itself to me. After Dallin's blackmail, the assessment's awkwardness, and Casey's sternness, my day was easily prone to being bad, but this trip somehow cheered me up a lot. The cool breeze, the fun with my friends (I didn't know if they thought I was their friend or not), and the tour feel of the place as Rylie and I described it to Thor and the Doctor. It was nice because I didn't have to worry about danger (that was what Rylie was for), Slenderman, or any of that guck.

After a good 30 minutes of walking I saw a Foster's Freeze. It was a lit up with a blue roof, plenty of shiny windows and door, a white paintjob, and a sign that read, "One Dollar Ice Cream Cones On Tuesday". Perfect! "Rylie?" I turned to her. "Can I hop inside and get a couple of cones for us? It'll only take me a couple of minutes. You have money right?"

She looked at me with her thinking face on. Obviously, she didn't want to take too much time on this trip. "Alright…" she said handing me 5 dollars (the extra one was for tax). "But you can only take 20 minutes. If you don't then we're heading out, ok?"

My face lit up with happiness at the cooperation, "Yes, I will" and I started running up a short hill to the building, but was halted by the Doctor.

"Oi, why can't I come?" he complained. "I wanna go in there too."

I looked back at him shrugging. That was a pretty good question… Why couldn't he come? Besides this would be a good time to get to know him since I hadn't seen him much. "Come on!" I called to him.

He did a little dance of joy and ran past me to Foster's Freeze, "Come along, Edens!" he called to me. He reminded me of Rylie, childish yet serious.

Wait…what? That didn't make any sense since I wasn't Rylie brother, mother, father, or sister. It's Jacob _Osheena_, Doctor, not Jacob Edens, sheesh, get it right… "Umm…" I questioned as we entered the building. It had a checkered floor of black and white, framed black and white photos of it in the past on the white walls explaining some history of the place, a couple of flat screen T.V.s at the top of the place where you ordered your food that had the menus (I liked it better when it had them all written out on a whiteboard), white table and cushioned chairs along the walls with two in the center next to us, and a counter where you ordered you food. This booth had a tipping box, cash register, technological money payment machine and a lady standing behind it along with the whole kitchen. "It's Osheena, not Edens. What do you mean by pond anyway? Are that a they or an it or something?"

He froze in his tracks obviously impacted my words and his old eyes grew with grief as if this pond and him had been very very close. "They were friends…very close friends that's all. And I lost them."

I felt kind of bad for the Doctor now. It seemed like he had more history than I thought so I questioned how old he was. If Rylie had been as old as time itself then how old was the Doctor? Older or younger?

We stepped up to the cashier and ordered four ice cream cones; two of them with a chocolate coating. The Doctor and I sat at the table nearest the black and white pictures since he wanted to read the place's history. Resting arms and head on the white table, I listened to him ramble on and on about the place with him making many explanations. He clearly wanted to be admired for his wisdom.

Suddenly, I heard a ding from the door opening and I turned my head shockingly see Ruth, Truman, and Emma walk in happy to see me as if they had been sent to look for me. Uh, oh, things were about to get interesting again!


	24. I'm Jacob, Jacob the Coscar!

**Chapter**** 29- ****I'm Jacob, Jacob the Coscar!**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the three enter, but yet here they were: Truman with his cameo jacket swung around his shoulder: Ruth getting a piggy-back ride by her boyfriend, and Emma who ran over to the Doctor and me. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I could feel my heart picking its speed up and I accidently coscar my spit into ice-cream flavored gum chewing on it quickly. Then I swallowed it whole when Ruth slipped off Truman, walked over to me, grabbed my arm, and I had to coscar my gum back into spit again so I wouldn't choke on it. "Oh, my gosh. Comon Jacob." She grumbled. "Everybody's waiting."

Getting pulled up from my chair, I fake smiled, "Really, now? That's just great…"

"Hello!" The Doctor intervened standing up and shaking her hand. Not to my surprise, she was already judging him because her eyes were darting all over his outfit. She kind of looked creeped out by the sudden friendly gesture by a stranger to her with her face cringing at the action and probably the bow tie too since she had always disliked bowties. This was because they left too little variety and couldn't have vibrant colors like ties did. Really, Ruth? "You must be Jacob's friends…pleasure to meet you by the way; I'm the Doctor."

"Well, kind of a pleasure to meet you too…" she frowned letting go of his hand and then started rambling about him talking faster and faster. This was such a typical thing of Ruth to do since she had always enjoyed pointing out everyone else's flaws. Because of that, everyone was unsure if she was a pessimist or an optimist. Sure, she was pessimistic whenever she put someone down, but whenever it was someone she had respect for such as Truman and herself she would put them in the most light of optimism one could ever see. I thought she was a realist despite it all. Whether she could be really a downer or a shining ray of joy she had always just pointed out the facts that she saw in someone. It all just depended on the strengths she saw in someone (with the exception of her. Her ego was way up in that area). "I mean…if you didn't have the cheap bowtie, the grandpa outfit, the hair, the chin, and everything else like the suspender's color, the boring shoes, the lack of color making you _so_ boring, seriously get some variety; the really old looking eyes-"

"Take it easy babe," Truman interrupted putting his hand on her shoulder. I just noticed his voice got a lot deeper when he was around her in public; most likely to make himself more of a manly-like figure. Ever since they had been in a relationship together, Truman had been reading a lot of books that related to Ruth's flaws and was had told her that if they wanted to be together she would have to do these specific requirements. This brought about the contract they had worked all night on. "You're doing it again…"

She looked at him and they had a little stare off until her eyes widened with realization and she turned back to the Doctor. "Oops, sorry. I get a little critical when I am presented with…" she took a pause most likely trying to find the best way to say something good about someone when she can't find anything good about them. Wait, was she a pessimist now? "someone so…" The girl paused again as the Doctor eagerly awaited his compliment. "Soooo…"

Emma helped her out, "Cool looking?"

"Oh, no. He's too last century for that." Ruth blew off and I started wondering how long it would take her to think of this.

"Formal?" Emma suggested again.

"Heavens, no."

"Fancy."

"Don't make me cry."

"Well, I don't care what you think." Emma proudly said walking up to us. "I think he's cool."

"Bowties are cool." He and Emma joined in together and they laughed at their synchronization.

Ruth shivered in disgust, "Yuck. Hippie talk. O.M.G. That's like the word I was looking for." and she smiled in satisfaction. "Hippie: I get a little critical when I am presented with someone so hippie!"

Truman and I only managed to face-palm in embarrassment, but what were they doing here? What did they mean by that they whole school was waiting on me? I had been waited upon a lot in the past, but this was ridiculous and whatever this was it was not good. Rats, Rylie must have blown my cover. At least Emma and the Doctor were getting along pretty well; they fangirling about how cool bowties were. Strange…

"Ungh…" Ruth rolled her eyes, "What-ever" grabbed my arm again, "Come-on already", and pulled me away towards the door. The door suddenly opened and smacked the girl in the face "Ah!" and we would've hit the ground if Truman hadn't caught us. What was that?

I looked up and too my great astonishment I saw before my own very eyes a freaking blue hedgehog thingy. Regardless that I had seen some really weird things like Mr. Popo, Dende, and Slenderman this was a creature unlike any I had seen before. It was shorter than a human, but had skinny skin colored legs and arms with giant gloves and red shoes on the ends of them. These parts lead up to an oval shaped chest that had lots of fur with more skin in the middle and a head…well it started out as one with the mouth to the right (weird). Up from that had two giant green eyes that somehow connected (maybe they were goggles or something?) and more fur shooting back into spikes which probably took up a lot of hair gel. A _lot_ of hair gel. Strapped to his back lay a thick board that was had a blue outline, four yellow squares at the edge of the inside of the outline, and the rest of it was grey.

"Ungh…" I moaned. "What th-"

Before I could finish my sentence though, Ruth shrieked in terror, "Truman! Kill it! Kill it!"

Thankfully, this thing could speak English and was quite taken aback by Ruth's respond, "Woh, take it easy buddy. I'm no bug," He then made a little pose point a thumbs up at himself with pride. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgeh-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!"

Ruth had interrupted him by taking out hair spray and shooting it dead in his eyes, "Totally take this you one-eyed loser!" She would've kept going too, if the Doctor hadn't held her back. Good for him too because I was pretty sure that this guy was an ally since he hadn't tried to kill us. The only reason why I could tell these thing was because villains didn't normally have such a joyous language. They were often quick to beat and had a threatening voice that complimented their villainous aura.

"Oi, knock it out you!" he commanded her knocking the spray out of her hands and approached Sonic. "Oh, you are a beauty, aren't you? Woodland creatures of Greenhill Zone…oooo, yes!"

Starting to get petted by him, Sonic pushed him away, "Eh, knock it off will ya'? I've already got sprayed in the eyes and I don't want you making it worse! Aaaaugh!" The hedgehog stumbled around the Foster's Freeze knocking salt and pepper shakers over along with ketchup bottles and fell over on the ground by Emma's feet who was also really surprise too shocked to act. She seemed to be debating whether Sonic was cute or ugly, but I could have been wrong. Finally, he got up on his hands and shook his head around like a dog. "Ungh…" he moaned at Ruth standing up and then directed his attention to me. "Sheesh, what I go through to save my buddies. I hope that there's some reward after this."

"Umm…" I said very confused. "Do I know you?"

He snickered. "Nope, but you will! I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Bro…" Truman told him creeped out a little while he clutched onto me and Ruth probably from all the shock. "We already know."

"Whatever," Sonic said, "I just like saying that. But now back to you." He pointed at me. "You gotta get back Amy, Cream, Cheese, Tails, and those turtles that rat was talkin' about!"

I looked at him astonished at such a request. How did he know me and what did he mean by Amy, Cream, Tails, and turtles? It made no sense!

The fact that he was depending on me in front of my friends was worry-some though. I didn't I didn't want to have to tell them, well not just yet and not like this! Oh, no! My main concern was that they could push me away because I had some weird alien thingy inside me. How could I know that if I did this they would not do that? No matter how desperately wanted to use my coscar to prevent them from finding this out I didn't want to use my coscar on my friends unless if they were being mind-controlled or something. I had too much love and respect for them and I knew that I couldn't be able to look at them in the eye if I had used my coscar to manipulate them into doing what I wanted them to do. My brother was an exception if he was getting on my nerves or something like that.

"What do you mean?" Emma said confused. "Are they your friends?"

Sonic frantically agreed, "Heck, ya! And I swear when I get to them, I'm gonna break them out! I just need a coscar to do it; we'll defeat those guys with the power of teamwork, right coscar?"

Crap, now my cover was completely blown! What was I going to do? I couldn't just tell them even if Dallin had threatened me and at one time or another they were going to find out no matter what I did. Wait, that didn't sound right… Sighing to myself I told my friends everything about Rylie, the Doctor, coscar, and my adventures. With every word that I said I felt the pressure increase and I was deeply scared that they were going to reject me. Thankfully though, they were okay with it. Truman was good as Ruth just adored it. Several times throughout the story she asked me to repeat what the coscar could do. I swore that she had phased out in the middle of the story thinking of all the things I could coscar up for her. An example was used on the lady at the counter to make sure she didn't know anything about this which everyone loved. Emma was concerned though,

"Wait," she asked when the story was over. "How long have you had this?"

I told her, "Over two weeks, well technically over a year. It all happened so fast so I couldn't control it."

Emma looked deeply worried. "So you didn't use this coscar on me right?"

"No," I told her happy to answer her question. This was way better than her absolutely rejecting me like my theory had thought about. "I would never use it like that."

Ruth interrupted me, "Did you like use it one that loser, Topher?"

I looked over at her and shook my head, "No. I don't like using it on people unless it is to avoid a fight or something."

The girl gave me a pouty face also getting out of Truman's arms, "Ungh, weak. Totally lame."

"Hurry it up would you?" Sonic scolded looking impatient "Let's kick some –huh?"

Three men in suits came in through the door in all black. They all had the exact same height, same black hair, same suits, same everything. Everyone seemed to be intimidated by their presence which was pretty rare since Ruth rarely got intimidated by anybody. "We are looking for the one they call coscar to take him to that place where they are looking for the one they call coscar." They told us in unison and surprisingly perfect unison too. What…what were they?


End file.
